Mending Souls: What's in my Heart
by atomicpuffin
Summary: Final book to my Mending Series. Kibou has a good heart, but when he starts to question who he really is things go downhill. Is he really just the son of Discord, destined to be the next Lord of Chaos as so many believe?He'll have to discover what's truly in his heart and who he is meant to be. Luckily, he'll meet a friend who helps him realize that Chaos is not always a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back! Sort of I'm working on three projects...well three and a half since one is still only a thought in my head. So this is just chapter one to try to get this ball rolling, but I'm serious this time when I say the updates will be SLOW. I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last two, I know it wont be as good since it doesn't revolve around Discord and Fluttershy (although there will still be fluttercord moments because I can't help myself) but their son and his struggles as he comes to grips with who he is...wow long intro sorry. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review letting me know! *I only own my OC's all other characters and locations are owned by Hasbro.***

* * *

"Kibou settle down. Bouncing around won't make this go any faster." His Aunt Twilight laughed from her seat. Kibou looked at the clock again and frowned. Then he turned to his favorite aunt and pouted.

"What's taking them so long Auntie Twilight? Shouldn't Mommy and Daddy be done by now?"

His other aunts and his Uncle Spike laughed at this as they were also all there waiting along with him. His Auntie Rarity got out of her seat and pulled him out of the spot he was floating. She hugged him close and whispered,

"Settle down little hope. These things can take time, but trust me it's worth the wait."

He smiled up at his prettiest aunt and nipped her mane which always made her laugh. Auntie Rarity only called him by his nickname 'little hope'. Although he didn't mind since she also let him play with her pretty fabrics, not getting mad when he would change the way they look.

Kibou wiggled out of her arms and began to float around the room again. He glanced at the clock and got an idea, he grinned and lifted his claw.

"Oh no you don't…" His Aunt Twilight said as she used her magic to pull him away and towards her. He struggled, but he could never get out of his aunt's magical hold. Her and Daddy were the only two that could counter his magic and it made him pout more. Especially since his Aunt Twilight was immune to his begging face, unlike Daddy was. So he was forced to sit next to her and wait.

* * *

Kibou was hanging upside down in his chair when he heard his name.

"Kibou."

"Daddy!" Kibou flipped over and flew into his father's arms. Discord laughed and hugged his son tighter.

"Are you ready?"

Kibou nodded and grinned up at his father. Discord kissed the top of his head and carried his son through the double doors. He walked to the end of the hall and winked down at his son once they reached the room. Kibou was wiggling in his father's hold, so excited he was having a hard time containing it.

"Settle down little hope...or you might turn the walls into candy again." His father whispered as he opened the door. Kibou looked over to the bed where his mother was laying.

"Mommy!" Kibou smiled and Fluttershy smiled wider, she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Kibou...come say hello to your new baby sister." His mother whispered.

* * *

Discord walked next to the bed still holding his son so Kibou could get a better look at his new sibling. Kibou stretched out his neck trying to look. Fluttershy shifted the blankets revealing the sleeping foal.

Kibou stared at the tiny thing in his mother's arms, he didn't say anything, just continued to look her over.

His parents started to worry a little. They weren't sure how Kibou would take to his new sister, since she was a pony. She was a tiny, yellow pegasus just like her mother. Except she had a black mane and a white tail like her father. She also had his strange yellow and red eyes, although her pupils were the same size, unlike her father.

When they had seen how normal their new daughter was they had wondered at Kibou's reaction.

He had been getting teased at school about the way he looked. He didn't show any signs that it bothered him, in fact Cherilee had said all Kibou did was laugh and tell the ponies they were being silly. He would tell them of course he looked different, how much fun would the world be if they all looked the same?

Discord and Fluttershy had been so proud of their son when they heard this, but they were still on edge about the whole thing, never knowing if Kibou would grow more sensitive through the years. Discord worried far more than his wife did, knowing exactly the trials one went through when you were different.

Finally they both sighed in relief when Kibou smiled and reached towards his baby sister, gently stroking her cheek.

"Daddy...she's so pretty…" Kibou whispered and smiled up at Discord. Discord nuzzled his son's mane, which was the same color as his mother's, but was growing out the same as his father's. Kibou wiggled out of his father's hold and sat on the bed staring down at his sister.

"What's her name Mommy?"

Fluttershy stroked her son's mane and whispered,

"Flitterbee. Your father thinks it suits her since she looks like me...what do you think Kibou?"

Kibou looked up at his mom, teal eyes meeting teal eyes. Then he frowned and looked back at Flitterbee. He grinned and curled around his sister, purring softly.

"It's perfect...just like she is. Isn't she Daddy?"

"Indeed she is son." Discord rasped, his voice growing heavy with emotion as he watched his two beautiful children. He looked up at his wife, who was smiling at their children tears in her eyes. She looked up and met his gaze, Discord's heart exploded. Nothing in his life had ever been as perfect as this moment. He leaned over and wrapped his wife in a gentle hug.

"I'm the luckiest creature alive...I love you so much darling." He whispered into his wife's ear as he tried to contain the emotions rolling through him. He pulled back and gave her a soft kiss. They both looked down and realized Kibou had fallen asleep, still curled around his sister.

Discord chuckled and gently lifted his son, careful not to wake him. He cradled him in the crook of his lion arm and stroked Kibou's mane softly. Kibou grinned in his sleep, snuggling further into his father's hold. Then Fluttershy handed him his daughter and Discord held her in his eagle arm same as his son. His children, his babies...both so different in appearance and yet both were a part of him. Discord knew from this day on he would love them both unconditionally and do anything to keep the two of them safe.

"They're both perfect Fluttershy. What did I do in life to deserve such happiness?" He looked over at her no longer able to contain the tears as they fell down his cheeks. She smiled at him lovingly and whispered, so as not to wake their sleeping kids.

"Discord, you've always deserved happiness same as every other pony…I know you still feel like you don't sometimes. You let love into your heart, pushing out the hate and rage...

"I love you so much Discord, and I couldn't be happier than I am right now with you and our children." She indicated for him to come closer and he stretched his neck to accept her soft kiss.

"I love you too my heart...Fluttershy, I still thank the heavens everyday for you...who would have thought that this all happened because you resisted my temptation in the maze?"

Fluttershy giggled and looked at him curiously. He snapped his tail, since his arms were full and two tiny beds appeared. He settled his daughter in one and his son in the other. However Kibou popped out of his and into his sister's, curling around her and purring again. Something his son did when he was really happy.

_Can't imagine where he got that? Couldn't be me...  
_

Discord thought smiling at his little ones.

"I thought you said you realized you loved me after Tirek?" She whispered and he grinned back at her. He flashed himself into bed lying next to her, of course now the bed was wider. Thanks to his magic...he winked at her and playfully tugged on her mane.

"Sort of...I fully acknowledged I was in love with you after Tirek. However...I think you had fascinated me from the beginning my love. After all you were the only one who resisted my manipulation in every way. No pony has had that much faith in their friends, it both frustrated and intrigued me."

He pulled her to him and began to stroke her back gently, she sighed and snuggled against his chest. He smiled, he knew she was tired and he hoped he could help her relax. So he continued,

"I cheated, completely abandoning the game, to get my way...something I've never had to do before. Even back in my stone prison I thought about that moment all the time. I couldn't figure out how you had somehow outsmarted me and I became a bit obsessed. I wanted to challenge you again, I found myself wanting to see you. To see if you could still fight me back...I guess that's when my attraction really began as twisted as that sounds...

"That's why the second time we met I was even more determined to win our battle of wits. I thought that if I could manipulate you this time I would get over my slight obsession with you and be able to focus back on chaos."

She snorted and he laughed, then quickly quieted looking at the kids. He sighed when neither stirred from their slumber. He looked down and noticed his wife smiling against his chest. She nuzzled his fur and whispered,

"Don't stop my love...I'm enjoying this tale and I know you're about to get to the good part."

He chuckled and ran his claws through her soft mane.

"Indeed...Then Celestia got her bright idea to have me reformed. I heard this and mentally rolled my eyes, not caring at all. That is...until I heard your name. I heard Celestia say she wanted you to be the one to reform me and I wanted to shout in glee. Celestia was unknowingly giving me exactly what I wanted. I decided I would manipulate you into not using your element, thus winning our battle and freeing myself."

Discord kissed the top of her head and sighed, remembering everything about that day. How at first it was all a game, but when she had sincerely called him a friend something inside him cracked. He wouldn't figure out until later that it was the ice wall surrounding his heart.

"When we were all at Sweet Apple Acres I put everything into action. I knew that if you agreed to never use your element, you would hold to your promise. Knowing how pure of heart you were and that you considered us friends I knew I couldn't lose. Oh how wrong I was…

"You played right into it. Agreeing to never use your element, even when I didn't fix anything only making it worse. I was so excited I was free and I couldn't help the gloating as I rubbed it in your face that I had finally won. I still remember when you shouted that you weren't my friend. I brushed it off as nothing, still following you gloating that it meant nothing to me…

"But...but when I said it out loud...that I would lose the only friend I've ever had. My heart stopped...as the realization hit that you had accepted me, faults and all, without any hesitation. You let me in and in the process had somehow wormed your way into my heart. Fluttershy, that day the shield surrounding my heart shattered and for the first time I **_wanted_ **to let somepony in."

He lifted her chin and met her beautiful eyes, which were misting with tears. He stroked her cheek smiling lovingly at her. His wonderful wife, the one that had changed everything for him...for the better.

"I started to fall in love that day...even if I didn't realize it then, I do now. I wanted to keep you in my life, even if that meant giving up my chaotic ways. I was falling in love with you more and more with each letter you sent me. I still have all of them you know...Sure I still played a few tricks on you once in a while…"

"Like forgetting my name?" She whispered and he chuckled remembering the look on her face. She had looked hurt, and he remembered feeling uncomfortable for making the joke. Again something that had never happened to him before.

"Yes...I could never really forget a thing about you darling. However, I was thinking more about the vines. I didn't mention what they were, choosing to drop some hints and let you figure it out. Of course I was also secretly keeping an eye on you...I didn't want anything to happen to you even if I pretended I didn't care. The whole time we were friends I was slowly falling deeper and deeper my dear. Never fully realizing just how much you meant to me, I didn't understand anything about love then so I figured you were just an important friend. So my darling Fluttershy...as I said earlier. I've been falling in love with you since that day in the maze, even if it only started as a slight attraction. It was after Tirek and my betrayal…"

He had to stop, the thought still brought him pain. It had been years since Tirek, but it was still a wound on his heart that wouldn't fully heal. Fluttershy reached up stroking his cheek, understanding completely. Another reason he loved her so much, she knew what he was feeling without him having to say a thing. He whispered,

"After the Tirek incident had ended I was so worried you would want nothing to do with me. I was so afraid of losing you and I began to understand just how much I needed you in my life. Nothing surprised me more than that first letter I got a week later. It was just like all the others. Not once did I see any hint of malice or force in the words, like you were only writing because you felt you had to. I would have been able to tell the difference from your other letters. This one had the same sweet-toned words they always did, you even asked me how I was feeling after everything. I was shocked and filled with amazement that you were still thinking about my well-being after everything I had done.

"When I saw you again I couldn't believe that you were so sweet and caring, or that none of it was faked. You were still sincere about me being your friend and I found myself falling at your feet in worship. Never had I met a pony with a purer heart than you my dear. That's when the last crack broke in my heart. I was completely and hopelessly in love with you and once I came to terms with this I wanted nothing more than to have you by my side forever…I love you so much Fluttershy. I still can't believe you love me back, but I'm so grateful that you do."

He whispered wiping away her tears, knowing they were tears of joy caused by his words. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, holding her tight against him, but careful not to jostle her too much. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back just as passionately. He growled softly running his claws through her mane.

"Careful you two that's what got you here in the first place." Twilight said.

Fluttershy and Discord pulled apart and looked at the door to see their friends watching them. Both blushed at having been caught then they looked at each other and laughed.

"We got impatient when you didn't come back for us. Remember we want to meet our new niece too." Pinkie said as she bounced over to the little bed. Her eyes got huge and she shoved her hooves in her mouth to keep from screaming.

She motioned for the others to come over and they all sighed and 'awwed' softly.

"Who knew the children of Chaos would turn out to be such cuties!" Pinkie whispered, trying so hard not to explode at all the cuteness. Discord chuckled at that comment wondering the same thing.

"What did ya two decide on for the name?" Applejack whispered to the couple.

"Flitterbee...in honor of her beautiful mother." Discord whispered as he stroked his wife's mane.

"Oh how precious! Look at little hope...he already loves his darling sister. Oh and isn't she just the cutest little thing!" Rarity whispered excitedly.

Rainbow nodded and gently stroked Flitterbee's mane.

"She sure is. Although I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed she looks so normal...is that weird?" She asked and the others softly laughed.

"Not really Rainbow. I think even mom and dad are surprised. Am I right guys?" Twilight asked as she turned away from the two sleeping cuties.

Discord nodded and Fluttershy whispered,

"We're just so happy that she's healthy and that Kibou doesn't seem to care that she's not like him. I can't tell you girls how much Discord and I were worrying he'd be upset or jealous if she was more pony-like than he is."

Spike leaned over, he was now only a couple of feet shorter than Discord and as a result he had asked Discord to cast a spell stopping his growth, physically anyways. He didn't want to grow so large he wouldn't be able to live with his new wife, Applejack.

"We should stop worrying about this little kiddo. He's not the type of pony to judge others based on how they look. Little hope loves every pony and everything equally." He whispered as he stroked the baby draconequus' mane. The others smiled and nodded as they continued to admire the tiny creatures.

Discord hugged his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Yes...Little Kibou has truly shown us today what's in his heart."

* * *

**And so kicks off the story of the Chaos family. I know some people wanted it to be Screwball, but that doesn't play into what I have in mind and I'm hoping you all grow to love Flitterbee and Kibou as they grow up. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

**Oh and as you all know I always put in a song near the end of the story so I have a question for all my readers. Would you like to see more than one song in this one or would you like me to keep it at just one like the others. Now that won't mean a song every chapter but maybe two or three more in the story. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two. I'm glad I was able to finish this today. I'm also working on transforming Mending Hearts into an actual novel. Something I've been wanting to do since I finished it and with the help of my sister I've finally figured out how. So that's going to take most of my attention when I have the time to write, but I will try and get these out as quickly as I can. *I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Kibou peeked inside his parents room and was happy that they were both still sleeping. He snuck past and went into the kitchen. Today was his first day of school, he was starting second grade. He figured that since it was such a big day he deserved a special treat for breakfast.

He looked up at his prize, the cookie jar his mother kept on top of the fridge. Filled with very special cookies only his dad knew how to make. He grinned, it wasn't even hidden this time. His mother was losing her touch, with little Flitterbee zooming all over the place now that she was two, Mom had to constantly keep an eye on her.

Kibou floated up to the cookie jar and hummed softly to himself as he reached in. He paused and he moved his claw around the inside feeling nothing. He pulled out his claws and looked inside. It was empty!

"That was a valiant effort though kiddo."

Kibou squeaked and almost dropped the jar as he looked over at his dad. He was lounging in one of the kitchen chairs and was grinning at his son. Kibou looked between his father and the jar then he pouted and put the jar back.

"But daddy...todays my first day back to school and I'm seven. Don't you think I should have a special treat?" Kibou pouted floating to his father and making his eyes go wide. Discord laughed and ruffled his son's mane.

"Sorry little hope...not this time. Mom's orders. No sweets in the morning and you know I can't argue with your mother."

"Why? Daddy you're always saying that no pony can boss you around when you talk about the princess?" Kibou tilted his head looking up at his father.

Discord laughed harder and picked up Kibou, he hugged him and then looked around before whispering into Kibou's ear.

"Between you and me little hope, the princess has nothing on your mother. Trust me...she's the one pony you don't want to mess with. Your mother is frightening when she's angry."

"I heard that...what are you two planning this time?" Fluttershy flew into the kitchen carrying Flitterbee, she raised her eyebrow at the two of them and both shouted at the same time.

"Nothing!"

She giggled and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. She placed Flitterbee in her high chair and went to make Kibou's lunch. Kibou pulled out of his father's arms and flew over to his sister. The two were inseparable at times, his aunts compared them to two sides of a coin. Can't have one without the other.

When he got closer, Flitterbee laughed and reached for him saying,

"Kib! Kib!"

Kibou laughed and ruffled his little sister's mane.

"Morning Flit! What's that? Oh, you want a good morning kiss?" He grinned and his sister was smart enough to know what was coming and squealed. Kibou stuck out his tongue and slowly licked his sister's cheek.

"Ewwwww! Kib no! No!" Flitterbee laughed wiping her cheek. Discord watching this laughed again.

"Son, that's not a good morning kiss." He flashed next to Fluttershy and grabbed his wife.

"This is a good morning kiss." He kissed Fluttershy deeply, causing both his children to scream,

"Ewww!"

The group laughed and Fluttershy rolled her eyes. Typical morning in the Chaos family.

"Alright that's enough you two. Kibou eat your breakfast. Oh and I have a surprise for you."

Kibou's ears perked up and he smiled at his mom.

"A surprise! Oh what is it Mommy?" He shouted and his parents chuckled.

"Settle down little hope. She doesn't mean a present. She means that you're getting a new student this year. Someone who is very close to you." Discord said watching his son as understanding soon set in and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Storm Cloud!" Kibou shouted jumping out of his seat flying up to his parents.

"Is it true? Is she transferring from Cloudsdale?" Kibou grinned. He adored his best friend Storm Cloud, she was the daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin. Although all his aunts were now married, and some even had little babies of their own...

His Aunt Twilight and his Uncle Flash had a little foal who was now one. They had named him Dusks Light and his mom said the baby was very special since he was the only male alicorn. Which Kibou guessed meant he would have magic like his Aunt Twilight and the princesses. His Aunt Pinkie Pie was married to a funny stallion, his Uncle Cheese and they were waiting for their first foal.

His Aunt AppleJack and Uncle Spike had no children. Neither did his Aunt Rarity and Uncle Fancy, although he had overheard something about them trying. When he had asked later, his father had chocked on his chocolate milk and he never got an answer.

Storm Cloud was the only one close to his age and the two had grown up together. Making the two instant best friends for life, or as their Aunt Twilight said B.P.F.F...which translated to best pony friends forever.

Although Kibou hadn't seen her in awhile, since her parents had moved to Cloudsdale when she was five, for their work. Both were Wonderbolts and so Storm Cloud only came to visit a few times when her parents did. She was the perfect hybrid of her parents, she had her father's coat and eyes, but her mother's rainbow mane. She was also the fastest flyer he had ever seen, she even beat him in races even though she was a year younger than him.

"Yes Kibou. Rainbow and Soarin are moving back to Ponyville. Which means that Storm Cloud will start going to school here."

Kibou shouted with joy and began to bounce around the kitchen. One thing his parents quickly noticed about their son was that he always walked on all four legs. He never walked bipedal like his father usually did. He could, Discord had taught him how, he just preferred to walk like his mother.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Kibou please sit down and eat. Kibou...Kibou…" Fluttershy tried to get her son's attention, but he was too excited to notice. He continued to shout until his father caught him around his middle and set him back into his seat.

"Yes I know son, but you know the faster you finish eating the faster you get to see her." Discord said and Kibou settled down and began to eat his food at lightning speed. Of course once Flitter saw how her brother was eating, she began to copy him. Only she ended up wearing most of her food, which made Kibou laugh. Then Kibou grinned at Flitter and snapped his fingers making a bowl appear over his head.

"Kibou don't…" Fluttershy said, but too late the bowl tipped over and poured cereal all over him and Flitterbee squealed in laughter clapping her hooves. Discord laughed again and wrapped his arm around his wife, who was shaking her head in frustration.

"No doubt about it...these two are definitely mine." He gave her another soft kiss and she giggle before giving him an odd look.

"Some days that's not a good thing." She said, which only made Discord laugh harder.

* * *

"Where is she? I don't see her...do you think she's sick or hurt? Daddy where is she?" Kibou said as he sat on top of his father's head and looked around the school ground searching out his friend. Discord grinned and looked up at his son.

"Relax kiddo I'm sure she…"

"KIBOU!" Suddenly Kibou was tackled from behind and the two friends tumbled over each other. Storm Cloud came out on top and she laughed,

"Ha! Still number one pony! Which makes you the squirt!"

Kibou shifted and tackled her and the two continued to rough house, laughing the whole time.

"Well that explains why she shot off so fast." Rainbow laughed as she landed next to Discord. He smiled and gave her a quick hug, even though the two weren't all that close he had to admit he _**had **_missed her these past two years.

"Kibou was super excited when we told him. How did Storm react?" He asked.

Rainbow chuckled and looked at her daughter, who was flying in circles trying to shake the draconequus off her tail.

"I think Soarin might still have some internal ear damage from all the screaming."

Discord looked around and asked,

"Where is he anyways? He didn't come to see her off?"

Rainbow shook her head and sighed,

"Nah, I left the poor thing to finish our transfer paperwork. It took longer than we thought to get the approval to move so far away. Really it's no big deal, but you know how it is...well...no you don't, but anyways...Where's Flutters I was really hoping to see her?"

Discord glanced at his son who was sitting on Storm's back, a cowboy hat in his hand as the filly tried to buck him off.

_Oh yeah...he's mine…_

"She really wanted to come, but Flitter threw a fit when Kibou started to leave. Nothing we did or said would calm her down. So Fluttershy decided it was best if I brought Kibou here and she stayed at home with our daughter. If you want you can go back with me and visit, she'd love that...might help calm Flitter down too."

Rainbow nodded and before she could say anything else Kibou came running over and hid behind his father's back.

"Save me Daddy!" Kibou laughed as Storm ran over and laughed. She pointed at Kibou and said,

"No fair! Using Uncle Discord as a shield is cheating!"

"Daddy says what's the fun in playing fair?" Kibou said as he stuck his tongue out at Storm. Both Rainbow and Discord burst out laughing and Rainbow ruffled her daughter's mane.

"He has a point kiddo...word of advice from some pony who knows. Never trust a draconequus to play by the rules."

"Hey!" Both Discord and Kibou shouted and then the group started laughing louder, getting many odd looks from other parents.

"Alright little hope, no more hiding. I'm afraid an angry mare is the one thing your daddy can't protect you from." Discord reached around and picked Kibou up by his scruff then set him on the ground.

Storm got a gleam in her eyes and whispered something into Kibou's ear. Kibou smiled and nodded.

"Uncle Discord can I ask you something?" Storm asked sweetly. Discord went down on all fours and smiled at the little filly.

"Yes sweetie?"

She grinned and shared a look with Kibou. They crouched and too late Discord realized what they were going to do.

"Tickle attack!" They shouted and tackled him. He laughed as the two mercilessly attacked him. Then he wrapped both in his tail and stood up.

"What do you think we should do with these two trouble makers Rainbow? Maybe we should have some kid kabob?" Discord said as he continued to hold the struggling, laughing kids in his tail.

Rainbow shook her head turning away, looking at everything she smiled.

"Yeah I missed this place."

* * *

"Alright class settle down. I'd like to welcome back every pony and to introduce you to our new student. This is Storm Cloud." Ms. Cherilee said as she put her hoof on Storm's shoulder.

"Why don't you go take the seat next to Kibou." Storm nodded and smiled at her friend as she sat down. She didn't notice the looks she was getting from a pair of twins in the back. Ms Cherilee started talking to the class about something called a cutie mark. Kibou was only slightly interested as his father had told him draconequus' don't have cutie marks, when Kibou had asked why his father had only shrugged. Kibou looked over at his friend. Her's was a storm cloud with a checkered flag over it. He guessed, by what Ms. Cherilee had said that meant her talent was racing? Made sense since she was even faster than her mom, who was known as the fastest pony in Equestria.

Storm had told him when they were four that she would be a Wonderbolt like her parents, but that she wanted to mostly be a part of the Wonderbolt Derby. He promised when she was that he wouldn't miss a single race.

Storm noticed him looking at her cutie mark and winked at him which made him laugh. The bell rang signalling recess and all the foals ran out. Storm and Kibou resumed their wrestling match. They were having a lot of fun until Storm heard some pony snickering behind them. She stopped and when Kibou noticed he looked over at the twins.

Silver and Gold were twin fillies from Manehattan who had moved to Ponyville a year ago, shortly after Storm had moved away. They looked exactly the same with their curled, white manes, white tails and green eyes. The only difference was Silver and Gold were their namesake colors. Kibou realized the three had never met so he wiggled out from under Storm and shook the dust off his fur. He couldn't use his magic as he had promised his daddy he wouldn't during school.

"Oh hi Silver, hi Gold! This is my friend Storm Cloud. Storm this is Silver Star and Gold Dust, they're twins and their parents are important business ponies. They moved here to open a new mall, right girls." Kibou smiled at the two fillies who only glared back at him.

Then Gold stuck up her nose and said,

"I thought we told you not to speak to us **_creature_**…"

Storm gasped and looked at Kibou, surprised that he continued to sit there with a smile on his face. Then she looked back at the fillies and glared at them.

"Really we thought it would be obvious by now how you don't belong here." Gold continued as she and he sister walked around the friends trying to get closer to Kibou. Storm kept blocking their path.

"Why are you even here? Something like you shouldn't exist." Silver snorted and Storm bared her teeth, she was about to charge at the pair when Kibou laughed. The filies only got angrier that Kibou was unaffected by their taunts. Gold whispered something in Silver's ear and the two got these nasty smiles on their faces.

"Yeah. You know our dad doesn't want us talking to you. He says you're evil just like your father." Silver sneered and this caused Kibou's laughter to die, his ears to flatten and his smile to fall. These two were always a little mean to him, but this was the first time they had mentioned his father.

"Daddy's not evil...he's really nice and good…" Kibou whispered then shook his head and smiled at the two again.

"Oh I get it, this is just a joke right girls? You are just doing this because Storm is here. Good one."

The two shared a look and smiled, they had finally found it. They walked towards Kibou, but Storm stepped in front of him, reading what the two meant to do.

"I think it's time you two left us alone. For that matter I want you to leave Kibou alone from now on or you'll deal with me." Storm said as she glared at the two fillies. They flinched, but then smirked at Storm.

"Why are you even hanging around this thing? Aren't you afraid he'll do something to you like his father did to all the ponies in the past. Didn't he even hurt your mother?" They asked, and their smiles widened when they saw the look on Kibou's face as he looked at his friend.

"Leave." Storm said through gritted teeth. The two fillies laughed and walked away. Storm snorted and turned to her friend only he wasn't behind her.

"Kibou? Kibou?" She looked all around then realized where he would be. She looked up and flew towards the nearest cloud. She landed next to him looking down as he continued to lay there.

"Hey don't listen to what they said. They don't know what they're talking about. Uncle Discord isn't a bad guy Kibou. Those two are just miserable ponies and enjoy making others feel the same." She said as she patted his back. He lifted his head and looked at her with his bright eyes, even though he was older than her Storm still felt like the 'big sister' around Kibou.

She was very protective of her friend, he had always been teased and she had felt it her duty to protect him. Even if he said he didn't need it, because nothing they said ever upset him. Until today that is...seems those two finally found the right chord to strike in little hope's heart.

"So...so my daddy didn't hurt Aunt Rainbow?" He asked and Storm flinched. She had been told some of the story about her Uncle Discord by her mother. Her mom however had told her not to say anything to Kibou as his parents were waiting for the right time to explain Uncle Discord's past. She didn't want to be around when he found out, considering the little her mother had told her.

Storm had asked her mom about her Uncle Discord when she had heard some other ponies at school talking about him. Her mother had been reluctant, but decided it was best Storm hear the truth from her family and not rumors...the same thing applied to Kibou. He deserved to hear it from his father and no pony else.

"Well, I don't really know Kibou...but...Those two are just trying something new because name calling isn't working. Although I wanted to pound them when they called you a _**creature.**_ How could you stay so calm and happy?" She asked and Kibou smiled again and laughed.

"Silly Storm, of course I'm a creature...so are you. What are we if we're not some kind of creatures?"

Storm just stared at her friend then she grabbed her stomach and fell over laughing.

"Kibou you are something else! Ah how I missed you and you're unique way of thinking!"

The two friends continued to laugh then they heard Ms Cherilee call for the foals to come back inside. The two grinned and crouched,

"One…" Kibou said.

"Two…" Storm wiggled her tail.

"THREE!" They shouted and zoomed off the cloud causing it to disappear from the force. Two two zoomed past the twins causing their hair to frizz and the two screamed. Storm laughed and smiled at her friend as she pulled ahead. She landed on the steps first and flipped her mane triumphantly.

"Still the best." She said as Kibou landed behind her. He grinned and trotted in before her.

"Just wait til next time, I'll get you yet Storm!" He said over his shoulder and Storm smiled. Then she shivered at the whispers she heard behind her.

"_Yeah I bet you will…"_

"_Hear that? Dad was right…"_

"_See told you he was really a monster…"_

She glared at the ponies behind her and they jumped then looked away. She walked into the classroom praying Uncle Discord wouldn't wait too long to tell little hope the truth. The truth behind the hatred from his fellow classmates.

The truth about who he really is...the son of an past monster...the Lord of Chaos...

* * *

**Wow chapter two. I think this went better than planned I wanted to balance some back story with the adults and to have the kids have their moments too. I know the bullies are pretty general, but they were just the embodiment of every one I ever met through life. Honestly I handle those situations just like Kibou does...Anyways I hope you're enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think. Oh and I've decided IF there is a song in this one it will be like the others at the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, sorry it took longer than my usual updated but you were warned. Okay so I'm hoping everyone is enjoying the story I promise it will get better. I'm having the worse problem with this one in that every time inspiration hits...it's either for the end or the middle *slaps face* it's ridiculous and frustrating! Anyways I'm hoping the rest is still enjoyable and that you like it. *I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro.***

* * *

"Kib! Kib!" Flit bounced over to her big brother. She hopped on his back and he smiled at her while Storm ruffled the filly's mane.

"Kibou sweetie how was school?" Fluttershy smiled at her son as he walked over to her. Storm Cloud waved goodbye as she flew home with her mom. Fluttershy waved goodbye before turning back to her son and her smile fell. Something was bothering her son.

"What's wrong honey?" Fluttershy putting her hoof under his chin and making him look directly at her. Kibou looked around then back at his mom.

"Where's daddy?" He whispered.

Fluttershy smiled at her little one and started walking home, with him by her side.

"Daddy had to go to Canterlot to see the princess. It seems there are some magical imbalances that only your father can detect."

"Imbalances?" He tilted his head. Flitter was still sitting on his back holding his horns. She laughed when he moved thinking it was a new game, she kicked him in the side. Kibou winced, but obliged his sister and ran around his mom a few times before walking normal again.

Fluttershy giggled before trying to explain to her son about his dad's talents.

"Yes Kibou. You see your father can sense when something's not the way it's supposed to be. It creates chaos in the land and your father can then track it and find the cause. Your father is the only one who can feel when balance in the world has shifted. Do you understand a little more what I mean by imbalances?"

Kibou looked down and thought about this then shook his head and smiled at his mom.

"Not really mommy…but I do understand that daddy is off helping the princess with something very important. That will also help every other pony! I knew my daddy was good!" He started bouncing around his mom and Flitterbee squealed in delight.

"Faster!" She giggled from her brother's back and Kibou laughed and started bouncing faster.

"Now be careful Kibou...Flitter is still new to flying so don't jostle her too much..." Fluttershy frowned when she realized what her son had said before that.

"Um...Kibou...what did you just say? You knew your daddy was...good?"

Kibou stopped bouncing, but began to fly in the air, which made Flitter scream louder. He started flying backwards, while still facing his mother. He beamed down at her.

"Yes! Some fillies at school were saying daddy was evil and had hurt ponies. But I knew that wasn't true, that they were just playing a joke on Storm! How could somepony as kind as daddy be evil?" He grinned and started racing towards home, not seeing the look of terror that crossed his mother's face.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

Fluttershy had put the kids to bed, both pretty disappointed that their father hadn't been home to tuck them in. She'd had a particularly difficult time with Kibou, so used to his bedtime stories. Discord always came in and created some new story for him using the moving pictures that still decorated his room every night.

Fluttershy continued to pace around the inside of their bedroom waiting for Discord to come home. Really worried that he hadn't returned yet.

_I shouldn't be more than an hour my love…_

He had whispered as he kissed her goodbye. Fluttershy looked at the clock again and sighed, it was past ten now. She walked over to the window and stared out at their garden.

_He's fine...there's nothing to worry about...I'm just being silly...but I need him…_

She needed to talk to him about what Kibou had heard at school. She felt it was time to explain to Kibou about his father's dark past. True he was still younger than they had planned, wanting to wait until he was better able to grasp everything.

She blinked when she noticed something shimmer in the sky. She tilted her head and squinted closer. She gasped when she realized the barrier was back over the castle. The same one Discord had used years ago to keep her and her friends out. Why would it be back over the castle now?

"Fluttershy! Thank Celestia..."

She turned and sighed in relief as she flew into her husband's arms.

"Oh Discord...I was starting to worry. Especially when I saw that the barrier is back...why…"

"Oh Fluttershy...I'm so happy you and the kids...Honey something horrible has happened."

Discord whispered as he stroked her mane. She pulled back and looked up to see real fear lingering in Discord's eyes.

"What..."

"Sombra's escaped…" He whispered and she nearly fainted.

"What!" She screamed and he put his claws over her mouth hushing her.

"Sweetheart I don't want to wake the kids...I can't explain how, but he's gone. Celestia summoned me as soon as the guards discovered it." He let her go and sat down on their bed putting his head in his hands.

"I've roamed Equestria and the surrounding kingdoms looking for him. It's almost as if he's vanished…and he's smart enough not to use his magic so I can't accurately track him."

Fluttershy flew over and sat next to him on the bed. She placed her hoof on his knee and he looked up at her. She whispered,

"Could the spell on his chains have failed?"

"No...that spell I placed on them was still there...but I could sense it had been tampered with. Probably to give him a quick second to escape…" He growled and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"There's only one thing I could think of that would make that possible...he couldn't use his own magic...but somepony else could…" Discord looked up at her and what he said hit her like a brick.

"Discord are you saying he...that he…"

"He had help…" Discord shot up off the bed and began to pace their room, as she had just been doing. His teeth bared and his hackles raised as he moved about the floor and at one point the ceiling.

"Someone helped that monster escape...the question I couldn't answer was why? Why would they need Sombra for anything? He'd sooner betray another than help them? Then it hit me..." He frowned and looked at Fluttershy.

Discord walked over to where she sat and knelt in front of her, caressing her face with his claws.

"Whoever helped him wants the same thing he does...Equestria. Sweetheart that's why the barrier is back. Sombra knows about you...how much you mean to me...maybe not the kids...but he'd soon find out about them too. How long before he uses my heart against me? I can't let him hurt any of you...I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my family."

He placed his forehead against hers and Fluttershy began to shake at his words. However she was more worried for Discord's sake, fearing _**he **_was Sombra's real target. If Sombra was out there, he'd want revenge on the being who had bested him, stripping him of magic. Who had imprisoned him these past seven years with no hope of escape...and that was Discord.

* * *

"Discord...what about the others? The girls...their families?"

Discord wrapped his wife in a hug stroking her mane again.

"They'll be okay. As soon as I realized Sombra had been helped Celestia sent messages to Twilight and Cadence warning them of the danger. I've also placed a warning spell around Ponyville.

"If anything that doesn't belong tries to cross it, I'll know and we can find the bastard. Don't worry my love...I won't let anything happen to my family. Nothing..._**nothing**_ will hurt those I love…"

He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, holding her against him in desperation. He wouldn't admit it out loud, not wanting to scare her more...but when he had realized Sombra was gone his blood had turned to ice.

He had wanted to run home instantly to check on his family, but Celestia had stopped him. Reminding him that only he could quickly track down Sombra, so he had grudgingly stayed behind and started the search. The whole day worrying that something had happened and it would be all his fault.

He couldn't enact the barrier until he was sure they were all home first. So he had placed the warning spell first and used his magic to scan Ponyville. Relaxing slightly when nothing suggested Sombra or any other danger was present.

However his relaxation evaporated when he had been unsuccessful in finding the pony or any trace of him. Whoever had helped him was good at covering their tracks and knowing how to avoid detection, even from him...making them far more dangerous than Sombra.

Discord didn't like the idea of an unknown threat. Not knowing used to be a fun challenge for him, an amusement, that's all. Now it meant it would be harder for him to protect those closest to him.

"Discord…" Fluttershy whispered as she pulled out of his kiss. He looked down at his beautiful wife. His heart doubled in pace, if anything happened to her…

"Honey I know you'll find him...you'll keep us safe. You stopped him once and you can do it again.I know you can...I believe in you my love."

He smiled slightly and pulled her to him again, enjoying the way her lips softened beneath his. Oh how he loved her! She saw through all his fears. Even if he didn't share them she still knew what they were. Just as she had done in the past, his amazing wife had put hope back into his heart. By placing her faith in him, she had brought him out of his fears.

_I can't stand it...I need her now..._

He growled in his throat as he ran his claws through her soft hair and bent her back to deepen the kiss. She sighed in response and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. However when he laid her beneath him she put a hoof to his chest and stopped him.

"Wait Discord…"

He kissed her again cutting her off. Then he buried his snout against her neck and growled again.

"Sweetheart...it's been too long and after today...I need to be with you...darling I...I was so afraid…" He stopped and shut his eyes then returned to her lips. He let all his fear out in that single kiss and she seemed to understand as she didn't fight him anymore.

Discord growled again kissing her soft neck and whispering in her ear,

"Fluttershy...darling wife...I love you so much...I'll protect you and our children I promise you."

"I know you will Discord...I never doubted you." She whispered before grabbing his face and bringing him in for another deep kiss.

* * *

Fluttershy sighed. Discord was curled around her in bed, his paw draped over her. She snuggled back against his warmth and she felt him chuckle. Then he whispered into her ear,

"Careful wiggling like that my love...I'm not exactly tired yet…"

She blushed and knew he was grinning at her, even if she was turned away from him.

She felt him run his paw down her back and she shivered in response. He chuckled again and kissed the back of her head.

"I love you so much darling." He whispered as he rubbed his nose against her hair. She smiled and rolled over to face him.

"I love you too...Discord...I know it's been a long day for you but...well there's…" She stopped and looked up at him. Then she looked down trying to decide what to do.

_Should I tell him now? Or should I wait until tomorrow?_

Discord sighed and leaned against his claws,

"What is it love? I can see the question in your eyes...and I know it's not what I'm hoping it is either." He winked at her and she giggled. She grinned at him then said,

"What makes you think it's not hmm?"

Discord's ears perked up and his grin widened as his fur stood up and she laughed. Quietly so as not to wake their kids...not that the noise could reach them.

Fluttershy stopped laughing and blushed deeper at the reminder. Discord always put a sound proof spell on the room when they...

"Oh I would pay a thousand jewels to know what just crossed your mind my love!" Discord tilted his head giving her his most charming smile. She knew her face was flaming now so she turned it away and he let out a booming laugh.

"That bad huh? Oh now I'm really intrigued!" He leaned in closer and put his paw under her chin making her look at him.

"What are you thinking about my little minx?" He purred and the sound sent another shiver down her spine. If Kibou ever wondered where he got that trait from, there was no doubt in her mind.

"Nothing! Discord back to what I originally wanted to tell you." She said and narrowed her eyes at her husband. He wasn't deterred though and only chuckled again. He grinned and whispered,

"Alright ask me my love...but after...I will find out what you were just thinking about…"

He leaned in and lightly nipped her ear,

"One way or another…"

Fluttershy shook her head, but couldn't help the smile on her face. She loved him when he was this playful. It was her favorite thing about her husband, his ability to make her laugh and smile.

"Honey...I think it's time to tell Kibou...about...you." She whispered and all his playfulness left in an instant. Replaced with fear and anguish. He shook his head and rolled away from her sitting up in bed. He rubbed the back of his neck and whispered,

"I thought we agreed that we'd wait until he was sixteen to tell him?"

Fluttershy sat up too and moved so she was sitting behind her husband leaning against his back.

"I thought we could...but today he mentioned that someone told him you were evil…" She felt him flinch at that even though he didn't respond. So she continued,

"I just think it would be better if he hears it from you my love...that way he'll be able to fully understand why you...did what you did…"

Discord sighed and turned his head to glance back at her. He looked so downcast and she hated bringing this up at all, especially with what was already plaguing his heart. Discord closed his eyes and his ears flattened as he whispered,

"I don't know if _**I'm **_ready…if I had it my way, he'd never know about me. About the way I used to be...but I know that's not fair to little hope. Especially since his sister shows no signs of having my magic...so him ponies will judge harsher. He deserves to know just whose blood he carries. I just...I just don't think I can tell him...not yet…"

He turned then and took her hooves in his hands. His pupils were large and shining with tears and Fluttershy knew what he was afraid of.

"Please my love...let me have just a few more years with him...a few more years with him believing me a hero. A little longer with my son before…" He stopped and looked away again, still holding her hooves. He whispered the words,

"Before he learns he's the son of a monster…" He tried to hide them, but she saw the tears running down his cheeks and her heart ached for her beloved. She pulled her hooves away and gave him a tight, comforting hug. Which he returned and buried his snout in her mane, taking deep breaths as he cried. She began to stroke his mane and waited as he let all his fears out.

Her poor husband kept everything so bottled up that when it finally broke through, he became a complete mess. He never let anypony but her see this weakness in him and the gift humbled her greatly. When he stopped shaking, she knew it was time to ease his pain.

She pulled back and made him look at her, she placed both hooves on the sides of his face. Gently stroking his cheek, which always calmed him down further.

Then she whispered,

"Darling love of mine...I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but...You. Are. Not. A. Monster.

"You are a good and kind-hearted creature, same as your son. Who do you think he got it from?"

"Well the answer is obvious...You." He whispered.

She smiled and released his face so she could snuggle close to his chest. She lifted her muzzle and nuzzled him under his chin. He purred in response and she sound warmed her heart.

"Not just from me...he's more like you then you think. Discord we both know you've had a dark and terrifying past. That you have done things you're not proud of. We can't deny it...but..._**you**_can'tdeny that you've more than made up for it. Honey who you were then is not who you are now. I know that you can't fully accept this because of your self-loathing.

"You have to trust me on this my love...I, more than anyone, know what a pure heart you have. You overcame your past and moved forward when you discovered love...you told me so yourself. If you were still the monster you thought yourself then...would I have married you?"

He chuckled at her question and curled his tail around them, rubbing his cheek against her hair.

"I suppose not darling...but I don't _**think **_I was a monster...I was one…I might still…" He started to doubt himself again so Fluttershy interrupted him.

"No. You were lonely and that made you angry, which is perfectly natural. All you needed was compassion and a friend, yet no pony would offer you anything more than fear. So fear was what you thought you were made for and you reacted to it. But that doesn't define who you are on the inside. Your dark past is nothing more than a scar on your heart…One I plan to fully erase with my love…"

Discord shivered and pulled back to look down at her. His eyes were misting again, but he was smiling at her. He gave her a gentle kiss and whispered,

"When did you get so smart and philosophical my dear?"

She giggled and replied,

"Maybe it's Twilight's influence. Discord...I understand you wanting to wait to tell Kibou about your past, I'm just afraid what'll happen if we wait too long. What if he hears it from some pony who doesn't know you like I do. All they tell him is your past mistakes and not all the steps you took to make it up to everypony?"

He sighed and his ears lowered again,

"I know my love...it's just...every time I think about telling him I panic. I know that's stupid but I can't help it."

Fluttershy thought about when she hadn't wanted to tell him about her own fears and the consequences that had followed. She couldn't let Discord wait too long. They had agreed when Kibou was born that Discord would be the one to tell their son about the past. Deciding that for Kibou to fully understand, Discord would have to tell his son everything he was feeling back then.

Fluttershy reached up and stroked his cheek again, happy when he leaned into her touch.

"Honey...I understand more than you know. However...it's better if you don't wait too much longer."

Discord frowned, and sighed. Then he smiled and stroked her cheek with his claws.

"Alright my love...I'll tell him. **_After_**...I catch Sombra and his mystery partner."

Fluttershy accepted this, knowing Discord would do everything to make sure the two criminals were found quickly. She nodded and kissed him softly before laying back down in their bed. She felt him curl next to her and he began to stroke her back. She felt him chuckle as he reached up and played with a strand of her hair.

"So...Am I going to have to beg?" He whispered and curious she glanced back at him. He was grinning again. That gleam had returned to his eyes and although she was happy to see it…

"Um...beg...beg...for what?" She stammered and he leaned over, placing his mouth against her neck and purred. As expected she shivered and felt his answering smile.

"What were you thinking about before our talk my love?" He whispered and she blushed again. She turned away, refusing to answer. So just like promised he began to torture the answer out of her. He shifted so he could run his claws along her back instead, knowing that it got a bigger reaction out of her. She closed her eyes determined to ignore him and even whispered,

"No...Discord it's time to sleep…"

She felt him grin as he ran his lips along her neck.

"Gladly...as soon as you tell me…"

"No…"

"Then deal with the consequences my darling...you know what time it is?" He chuckled and her eyes widened as she tried to jump out of bed. He grabbed her and began to mercilessly tickle her. She squeaked and tried desperately to kick him away, he only laughed and continued with his torture.

"Just tell me love and I'll stop."

"Okay...okay...I'll tell you...just stop please…" She laughed and he wrapped her in his arms and grinned.

"I told you...I always get my way...now what were you thinking my dear?"

She shook her head and gave him a soft kiss on his nose. She blushed and mumbled under her breath. Too low for him to hear so he turned his head.

"Come again my dear? No cheating now you said you'd tell me…"

She frowned and sighed.

"Okay but...Discord promise after I tell you we can go to sleep…"

He nodded and grinned waiting. She rolled her eyes and whispered,

"I...I was thinking about...the spell...you...you...put on the room...for blocking...sound...okay goodnight!" She quickly rolled over and scooted away from him, burying her face into her pillow. A few minutes later she felt his claws on her back again and she stiffened. He purred softly as he whispered,

"Hmm...I wasn't expecting that to be your answer...well my dear...I think we should see how well it works…" Suddenly she was on her back and he was above her grinning madly.

"Discord...you promised…we'd sleep after..." She squeaked as he covered her mouth and winked. His eyes were on fire, his fur standing up along his back. He grinned down at her, slowly leaning close to her removing his claws from her lips. His eyes were shining with an emotion she recognized far too well.

He softly growled,

"I lied…"

* * *

**Wow that was a lot longer than planned, but once I got going I couldn't seem to stop? Guess that's a good thing though...Yup that's right Sombra is coming back once again! No I'm not gonna reveal who helped him escape, but I'm pretty sure what you're thinking is right...unless I change it later which is always a possibility with me ;)**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fluttercord I promised...probably more than promised...Please, please review I really want to know what you guys think and I get worried when I don't get reviews.**

**Hey I'm self-conscious and there's nothing anyone can do to get rid of it...but hearing your guys unbiased thoughts REALLY helps so please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright Chapter four sorry for the long wait! Warning this one is LONG! But for a good reason I promise. Okay so I hope you are all enjoying this book and please let me know by leaving me a review. Thank you to those that have already left me a review I greatly appreciate it.**

***I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

*Two years after Sombra's escape*

Discord was laying in the grass his head on the ground as he tried to figure out what he was missing. Two years...two years and he still couldn't find the bastard. Every day that went by with the monster out there made Discord even more worried.

He tried to hide it for the sake of his family, but he was starting to doubt his abilities to protect them. Never had someone avoided his detection for this long? How could Sombra avoid using magic for two years?

"Daddy!" Her shriek brought Discord out of his thoughts and he lifted his head to smile over at his children. They were getting so big and Discord smiled sadly at the fact of how fast they were growing.

"Daddy look at the trick Kibou taught me!" Flitter shouted as she zoomed around her brother. She flew high into the sky then folded her wings and began to fall back to the ground. Discord jumped up to all fours instinctively and was about to take off when Flitterbee opened her wings again. She pulled up and did a flip in the air before landing next to his son. She ran over to Discord and threw her arms around him.

"Did you see? Did you see? Aren't I getting so good at flying daddy?" His daughter beamed up at him and Discord smiled as he ruffled her black locks. She looked so much like her mother, even her mane was growing long, just like Fluttershy.

"Indeed, your brother is teaching you very well...even if he is determined to give your mother and me a heart attack in the process." Discord muttered the last part and looked at his son as the nine-year old trotted over.

Of his two children, Kibou's growth amazed Discord more. Even though he was only nine he was the same height as his mother. Soon the little kiddo would be the same size as his father.

"She's getting better daddy...although she still needs to sit still and focus on the things me and Storm try to teach her." Kibou playfully growled as he nuzzled his younger sister behind her ear. Flitter was hardly in one place for too long always wanting to be flying everywhere.

As a result Discord had encouraged Fluttershy to take a break from the energetic four-year old and to treat herself at the spa.

Besides, with his searches becoming more frantic, Discord needed the break as well. He enjoyed just sitting and spending time with his children.

"Daddy! Can we go swimming?" Kibou asked bouncing around his father. Discord chuckled and fully rose off the ground.

"Alright little ones, come on." They shouted in joy and ran ahead of him to their lake. Discord watched as they both jumped into the water. He curled up on the bank again, content with just watching them play. He remembered teaching them both to swim and it was little memories like that which warmed his heart the most.

He felt her before he saw her and he turned his head to see his beautiful wife walk next to him. She smiled at him and waved at their children when they noticed their mother had returned.

"How was the spa darling?" He whispered as he nuzzled her behind her ear. She sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Very relaxing...thank you honey for taking the kids. Were they any trouble?" She asked as she came around and curled against his side. He wrapped his tail around her out of habit and smiled over to his two children. Flitter was riding on her brother's back as he slithered through the water like a snake. Much the same way his father swam.

"No more than usual. Flit nearly killed her father when she decided to free fall for a few seconds." He groaned and Fluttershy giggled nudging him in the side.

"If I remember right, you quit enjoy that trick and you're the one who taught Kibou…"

He growled at her which made her laugh again then he snorted and said,

"That's different...Flitter is still small. I didn't show Kibou that move until he was six and besides. Kibou was a lot bigger than Flitterbee. She's so small and frail...I just don't want her to get hurt…"

Fluttershy smiled up at him and nuzzled his side. He smiled down at her and leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"I know...I know...but I can't help it. Celestia, what are all of you doing to me? I've turned into the biggest softie around. I doubt I can even remember how to inflict fear in others." He stopped at his poor joke and his ears flattened as he looked over at Kibou. He still had to tell his son about him...but…

"I know honey...I'm not looking forward to it either...but it won't change the way he looks at you." Fluttershy whispered, stroking her husband's cheek. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"How do you know? What...what if...what if he hates me…" Discord whispered feeling his heart crack at the thought. Fluttershy simply snuggled closer to him and hushed him.

"He could never hate you anymore than I could. Discord you are that boy's hero. Nothing can change that...trust me Kibou looks up to you so much and I know he wants to be just like you when he grows up."

Discord sighed and ran his nose along her hair knowing she was right. It didn't take his fears completely away, but it did help.

There was a clap of thunder and a loud splash causing them both to turn to the lake. Storm surfaced spitting water at Kibou.

"Hey squirt! Hi Aunt Fluttershy, hi Uncle Discord!" Storm shouted before Kibou put Flitter on shore and tackled Storm under the water. Discord chuckled and shook his head at the two.

"Think those two will grow up and fall in love?" Fluttershy whispered and Discord looked down at her horror on his face. Fluttershy laughed and frowned at him.

"What's that face for? Don't you want Kibou to find love?"

Discord shivered and looked at the two foals still chasing each other in the water.

"Of course...but that would mean I'd be related to Rainbow Dash…"

* * *

Kibou and Storm finally crawled out of the water and both shook the water off their bodies. Of course they also shook the water onto his parents. Mostly his father who and shielded his mom from the drops.

"Hey Uncle Discord, can Kibou and I go out and play? There's this cool new arcade in the Ponyville mall opening and mom said I could go!" Storm pleaded, using her best begging face making Kibou laugh. His father looked worried for a flash, which confused Kibou. He noticed that his father was more on edge lately. Whenever he came home from his trips to Canterlot, which were more frequent than before, he looked exhausted.

"Of course sweetie, but be careful and make sure you're home before dark." His mother said as she smiled at him. His father nodded and added,

"And remember stay-"

"On the protected path…" Storm and Kibou finished rolling their eyes. Discord narrowed his eyes at the kids who began to laugh. He growled and pounced catching them by surprise, he grabbed them and threw them both back into the lake. They came up to the surface laughing. Once dry again they flew off towards Ponyville.

"Hey Kibou...what's up with Uncle Discord?" Storm asked as they slowed their pace. They only raced once in a while, most of the time sticking to a slower, calmer pace. They would take off only when Storm challenged him.

Kibou frowned and looked back at his home.

"I don't know Storm...he's been worried about something. When I ask what both him and mom avoid my question, telling me that it's just his work."

Storm looked at Kibou then at the castle knowing that wasn't true.

"Mom's been on edge too...I don't think it's his work Kibou. Have you noticed all our aunt's are looking more worried as each day goes by?" Storm whispered as they reached Ponyville and landed. Deciding to walk the rest of the way to the new arcade.

Kibou nodded and frowned.

"They're definitely keeping something from us...but whatever it is I guess it must be important right?" Kibou asked.

Storm frowned and didn't answer. Instead shook her head and smiled at Kibou again.

"Hey what are we doing worrying? Come on, before all the good games are taken!" She shouted running towards the largest building in Ponyville, which was the new mall.

Kibou smiled and raced after his friend.

Many ponies had learned the hard way that when they saw the pair running to get out-of-the-way. As a result they made it through Ponyville quickly and reached the mall. As they entered they noticed a familiar couple leaving pushing a buggy.

"Aunt Pinkie! Uncle Cheese!" Kibou shouted waving at the pair. He bounced over and looked in on their son. The yellow foal stopped playing with his brown hair and squealed.

"Hello CheesePie!" He smiled at the foal who smiled up at him. His crystal blue eyes shining at his favorite playmate.

He clapped his hooves and shouted,

"Kib!" Same as his sister used to when she was his age. Kibou smiled at the tiny bundle of energy. Little CheesePie was definitely like his parents and when he was older he and Flit would be racing all around town.

"How is my favorite chaos cutie doing?" His Aunt Pinkie ruffled his short mane and he felt himself blush. He didn't know why his aunt called him that, but for some reason it made him blush every time. So maybe that was why she did it?

"We're on our way to the new arcade Aunt Pinkie. Did you two see it? Is it…"

"Epic?" Their Uncle Cheese grinned at them and then he nodded and the two took off. They didn't see Cheese Sandwich turn to his wife and frown.

"I thought Fluttershy and Discord said not to call him that honey?"

Pinkie shook her head and continued walking out of the mall.

"It's not going to do any harm...Little hope doesn't know why I call him that anyways...hey aren't you supposed to take my side?" She grinned at her husband and he returned it.

* * *

Kibou and Storm stood in awe at the paradise they had found.

"This…" Kibou whispered.

"Is…" Storm gasped.

"AMAZING!" They shouted together as they ran in laughing. Talking over each other on which game they wanted to play first. After an hour of trying many games, both began to relax and enjoy the bliss they found themselves in.

Storm turned to say something to Kibou and a flash of gold and silver made her stop as she groaned. Even after two years of threats, those two refused to leave Kibou alone. Nothing Storm did intimidated the brats and Kibou refused to allow her to pound on them.

Gold caught sight of Kibou and her sitting at one of the booths, sharing a pizza and some chocolate shakes. She nudged her sister and the two grinned before coming over to the pair. Storm gritted her teeth as the twins approached.

"Kibou, Storm, what a pleasant surprise!" Silver said with so much fake sweetness it made Storm sick to her stomach. Kibou however sat down his shake and smiled back at the pair. So determined to find the good in everypony that he always forgave them for the awful things they said.

"Hi girls! This place is great, could you thank you father for us?" He asked a sweet smile on his face. The smile made Storm blush and she turned away. She always wondered if Kibou knew she had a small crush on him?

"Of course we will...we're SO glad you like it...but...that's makes this...so much more difficult." Gold placed her hoof on her forehead, over dramatizing everything and Storm rolled her eyes and before she could stop him from falling into their trap...

"Make what difficult girls? Is something wrong? Can we help?" Kibou asked, genuine concern on his face.

Gold and Silver snickered and said overly loud together, making sure they got everypony's attention.

"No monsters allowed!" Kibou's face went scarlet as many of the colts and fillies began to laugh along with the twins. Storm felt her anger growing, she stomped her hoof on the table and glared at the twins.

"Knock it off you two! What did poor Kibou ever do to you two? He's nothing but sweet and kind and…" Storm stopped and blushed further as she realized every pair of eyes were on her. She shook her mane and glared at the twins again, she cast a sideways glance at Kibou, he had his head lowered along with his ears.

She snorted and left the booth,

"Come on Kibou...there's a racing game over there with our names on it!" She shouted and walked away, with Kibou slowly following her. Once they had gotten a few steps away the twins stepped in front of Kibou. Unfortunately the crowd formed around the group and Storm couldn't break through, not even flying.

"Sorry...ponies only. You'll have to leave. After all we wouldn't want you to hurt somepony now would we?" The twins giggled as they circled little Kibou whose ears were lowered and had his tail tucked. He didn't want to fight and he didn't want to cause trouble, knowing his father would be disappointed if he did.

"What's the matter **_creature_**? Afraid you'll be just like daddy?" Gold taunted. Kibou's eyes widened as they mentioned his father again.

"Yeah...don't like to hear the truth?" Silver laughed. The two stopped circling and stood in front of him again. They were getting so much encouragement from their fellow classmates and it fueled their confidence.

Gold stuck her nose in the air and said,

"Does it hurt? Knowing the truth? Knowing that you're a freak and a monster just like he is?"

Silver took a step towards Kibou who backed up as well. She sneered down at him,

"Do you even know the full truth? Would you like us to tell you about your dear old daddy?"

"Now that's a tale I'd **LOVE **to hear…" A deep voice growled.

* * *

The crowd instantly parted gasping. Discord was standing behind the group on all fours, however even at that height he towered over all the young foals. Everypony could see the look of rage pass over the draconequus' face as he noticed several older ponies among the group. He turned his glare on the twins and they cowered under the stare, backing away from Kibou.

"Come here son...it's time to go home. Your mother and I need to talk to you about something important." Discord growled low, barely able to contain the rage boiling inside him. How dare these brats say such things to his son. He had heard every word and it had taken every bone in his body not to react to it. He had wanted to protect his son so badly that only the smallest of voices in his mind had stopped him from lashing out.

"Storm...your mother is also outside waiting to take you home. Come." He barked as Kibou and Storm walked over and followed Discord out of the now silent arcade. Once they were far enough away Discord looked down at his son.

"Kibou...why didn't you tell me...I thought you said they had stopped?" He whispered, trying to gentle his voice not wanting to frighten his son. Kibou wouldn't meet his eyes, just continued to walk next to him, his head lowered.

"Kibou...how long...how long has this been going on?" Discord growled, unable to fully control the anger raging inside him. He had truly believed that Kibou wasn't having problems anymore. Cherilee hadn't said anything and Kibou told them everything was fine.

When Kibou still didn't answer him Discord sighed and stopped. The two children also stopped along with him.

Discord reached down and lifted his son's chin, hating the tears he saw in his son's eyes.

"Kiddo...if you don't tell me when somethings wrong I can't help you fix it." He whispered and gently wiped away the tears. Kibou nodded, but didn't say anything else so Discord sighed again and released his son. He continued walking in silence until they left the building and Storm muttered a quiet goodbye before flying to her mom.

Discord looked down once more at his son then shook his head and snapped his fingers taking them home.

As soon as they walked into the house and before Discord could say anything else, Kibou flew off. He flew right past his mom without a word and slammed himself into his room.

Fluttershy frowned and looked over at her husband.

"Oh dear, did you tell him?" She whispered and Discord sighed walking over and pulling her into a hug.

"I didn't get a chance. When I got there I found...Fluttershy, it's just like I feared. They were mocking him and calling him names...and…and one almost told him about me. Had...h-h-had I not…" His voice completely broke as he held his wife tighter. He had come so close to Kibou finding out about him and it had frightened him. More so than anything else in his life. It had frightened him that Kibou had almost learned the horrible truth at the hands of cruel ponies.

"Oh dear...Discord you know this means…" She whispered as she stroked his mane. Discord shivered and nodded. He released her and gave her a soft kiss.

"I know my love...I have to tell him...at least a small part of it today. Especially now...now that I'll be…" He frowned and she gave him another comforting kiss. She smiled up at him and nodded at him before releasing him. Discord looked over at his son's room and visibly swallowed. Then he stood up to his full height and walked over to the door. He lifted his paw to knock and stopped.

_What if I can't do this?_

He thought and closed his eyes. He felt a gentle hoof touch his claw and looked down to see his beautiful wife smiling up at him.

"You can my love…" She whispered as if reading his mind before walking away towards their own bedroom. Discord sighed and turned back to the door.

_Now or never…_

* * *

Kibou was curled on his bed trying to forget the things those two had said.

_Daddy's not a monster...he's not...why do they say those things…daddy does so much good…_

He heard a gentle knock and his father softly call his name.

"Come in…" Kibou whispered and curled further into a ball in the center of his bed. He was staring up at the moving pictures of his parents. They were smiling down at him, always watching over him. He felt the bed shift as his father sat on the edge.

"You okay little hope?" His father whispered and it was all it took for Kibou to break. He turned and threw himself into his father's tight hold.

"Hush now…it's okay...your daddy's here." He whispered stroking Kibou's mane. Kibou sniffled and whispered,

"Daddy...they...they said you…" His father once again hushed him and continued to gently rock him. Then when he had stopped crying his father sighed and looked down at his son.

"Little hope I think it's time you knew the truth...the truth about...me…"

Kibou looked up at his father confused.

"What do you mean daddy? I already know that you're not like other ponies, just like me. You already explained to me how you're a draconequus and…" His father placed his finger over Kibou's lips chuckling.

"Little one...I don't mean about **_what_ **I am...I mean...about...who I am…" Again his father frowned and sighed. Several times he would open his mouth to speak then he'd sigh and turn away. Finally he curled around Kibou on his bed, using his tail to pull his son against his side.

"How about a story son?" His father suddenly asked and Kibou smiled and nodded as he snuggled closer to his father. He always loved his father's tales. Even if most of them weren't true, Kibou still loved them. Discord smiled sadly at him nuzzling his ear whispering,

"Let's begin then…"

* * *

"Okay...this one is about a very lonely creature who eventually found the light again…" Discord whispered. He lifted his claws and the pictures faded and new ones appeared. A strange land filled the ceiling, a place Kibou had never seen before.

The ground was checkered in different colors and several homes were floating in the sky.

"Where is this place daddy? It's silly looking."

He felt his father chuckle next to him and he pulled him closer.

"It's Equestria son...many, many years ago. Now let's begin our tale shall we?" He looked down at his son who nodded, Discord took a deep breath and with new determination began his tale.

"This was before the princesses came into power. The land was ruled by a fun-loving, although misbehaving overlord." Suddenly the picture changed and there sitting on his old throne was Discord. He didn't look down not wanting to see his son's reaction, knowing it might make him lose his nerve.

"He played many tricks on the ponies, not all of them kind. You see son, he...he had no one else in his life. He was all alone and it made him very sad and angry, so he took his anger out on those that rejected him. It was wrong, but he didn't know any better.

"Then one day, the being was overthrown by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna…"

Discord hesitated, but decided to omit the part about being turned to stone...

"The lord was banished and Equestria became the land it is today. However, the lord still wanted his throne back. So he spent many years waiting until he could finally take it back. After over a thousand years he found it…" The scene changed again and he heard his son gasp at the picture of his mom and her friends.

Discord chanced a peek at his son then to see how the story was affecting him,

"Daddy...that's mommy and...wait where are Aunt Twilight's wings?" His son tilted his head in confusion and Discord laughed at the look on his face.

"She didn't always have them...but that's a tale for another day son…So back to this one. These six mares were known as the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. The only thing powerful enough to defeat the overlord. It was what the princesses had used in the first place.

"So...so in order to get his power back, the lord decided he had to get rid of these six first…However the lord's biggest flaw was his love of games. Instead of stealing the elements and not telling the ponies, he wanted to play a game of chess."

Kibou watched as his father taunted the six ponies and the princess as a picture from the stained glass. All of it was fascinating, but very confusing still. He wasn't entirely sure what this meant, but he was almost afraid to find out.

His father cleared his throat, turning back to the moving pictures.

"He decided to play a game...to see if he could turn the six into the opposites of their true selves. If they weren't in sync with their element then there was no way they could use them. So he split them up in the labyrinth and one by one tricked them into being the opposite of themselves...however...one gem sparkled brighter than the rest…"

Kibou looked up at his father and noticed the smile on his dad's face. He tilted his head and asked,

"Gem? I thought we were talking about ponies daddy? Ponies and…you…"

Discord looked down at his son and smiled.

"We are...you see son, this isn't just a story about who I am...but also how I met your mother…"

Kibou's eyes widened and he looked back up at the story.

"What happened next then? Where is this gem daddy?" He whispered and Discord chuckled and pointed.

"Here she comes…the most amazing pony in the world son and she was more than the lord could handle…" Discord whispered as a loving smile spread across his face. Kibou looked up and saw him mother walking around the maze looking very frightened. She screamed when she was startled by three butterflies. Then she ran after them before they began to circle her.

"The lord used all the same tricks he had on the others. However this time things were different...instead of getting upset at what he said the mare agreed with everything...she called herself weak and helpless...when the truth was she was the strongest of all of them...you see son it was that strength that first drew me to your mother.

"The way this tale ends is that his plan backfired. Their friendship proved more powerful than his tricks. Friendship is a powerful magic son...don't ever doubt that...the only thing more powerful than friendship is love…" Discord made the pictures disappear and the usual ones reappeared once again walking along the walls.

Kibou looked up at his father knowing that this story wasn't completely over yet. His father looked down at him and for the first time in his life Kibou noticed tears in his dad's eyes.

"Son...I'm not proud of the things I did in the past...I was a monster then...but it was your mother that brought me out of the darkness and into the light. Had I not met her and fallen in love with her, then things would be very different for me...I need you to understand son...back then I had nothing…

"I was all alone and because of that I did bad things...things that could have hurt ponies. I never realized what I was doing was wrong and that turned me into the monster...into the Lord of Chaos...but...but after I fell in love with your mother everything about me changed…

"I stopped using my magic for destruction and started using it to help others...and son...that feels better than any amount of chaos ever did. I know you must be disappointed to find out that your daddy isn't some kind of hero...I'm far from perfect and you deserved to know why others treat you the way they do…" He curled his neck around and rubbed his cheek against his son's.

"Kibou...you carry my blood...my magic...ponies will be afraid of you because of me...because of who I was. I have tried very hard to prove to others that the monster they once knew is gone, but there are still those that are wary. If I could go back and fix everything so that you didn't have to suffer for my mistakes son I would…all I can do now is watch over you and protect you...but Kibou…

"You have to help yourself too...never let the things they say change who you really are. Don't let their words darken your heart as they did mine...you are a pure soul son. You are kind and pure-hearted just like your mother. Never let them make you think you are anything but good inside...if you can do this...we will truly bury the Lord of Chaos...together."

He lifted his head slightly away and kissed his son's forehead, hoping he had said enough. He sighed and lifted his son's chin to look at him, now he had to tell him the bad news.

"Kibou...there's something else I need to tell you. I...I...your daddy has to go away for a while…" Discord hated the way his son's eyes widened in fear and Kibou threw his arms around his father's neck.

"No! Daddy you don't have to go because of what those fillies said! Please daddy...you can't go…"

Discord once again wrapped his head around his son pressing against the back of Kibou's head. Enjoying the soft scent of his son's mane,

"Yes I do...but not because of what those silly foals said...no, this is much more important. Son do you remember two years ago...when daddy had to go help the princess track an imbalance?"

He felt Kibou nod, but the little one was so upset he couldn't talk.

"Some very bad ponies got away son...and your daddy has to go find them. I have finally found a trace of one...one that before you were born tried to hurt your mommy…"

Discord closed his eyes at little hope's gasp. He didn't want to scare his son, but he deserved to know.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone son...I need you to take care of your mother and sister while I'm gone...Do you remember all the spells I taught you?"

Kibou again nodded and clung to his father tighter.

"Good boy...if somepony tries to come near mommy or Flitter trying to hurt them, I need you to not hesitate...I need you to protect them for me son...I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Nothing should happen while I'm gone...but I feel better knowing you'll be here to watch over them for me."

Discord pulled away from his son and laid him down gently in his bed. Tucking the covers around little hope who held his arms out for one more hug. Discord felt his heart twist as he leaned down and kissed Kibou on the forehead again. Then as he rested his head next to his son as Kibou clung to his neck again.

Discord whispered one last time in his son's ear,

"Remember son...you are not a monster. I know that you'll make me proud. I love you so much Kibou...you and Flitterbee mean more to me than life. I promise you I'll return to you and your sister as soon as I can…get some sleep little one..." He pulled back and watched as little hope's eyes started to flutter shut. Discord smiled sadly and sighed as he started to rise. He felt a small paw reach out and take his. He looked down and heard Kibou whispering in his sleep.

"You're not a monster either daddy...I love you…"

* * *

**Wow that was long, but it paid off yay! I hope that everyone is enjoying the chapter and I'd like to put in some notes. So the next one will be jumping ahead even further to when Discord shall be returning after his quest! Also before hope spreads too deep I need to warn you that I don't plan on putting Kibou and Storm together…*ducks* Hey throwing things isn't nice *ducks behind desk* look let me explain...I have a plan for Kibou and besides it's just a kid crush! Storm is more like his sister than his love interest…please don't hate me and trust me. *peeks over desk's edge* **


	5. Just a Quick Note!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**This is me sending out a quick note to my readers. After much debating with myself yesterday I want to retract the comment left at the bottom of chapter four. I've decided to change the ending of my story which means that it will start slowing down again, because I now have to rewrite everything in my mind. **

**Which is what was happening anyways, my stories always change as we go. Storm Cloud has morphed into a stronger character than I had planned and I don't feel right leaving her to the side so after much thought I have decided to cut the other part I was going to put in and Storm will be stepping into that role...**

**That's right I'm changing my mind. StormXKibou is going to happen :)**

**Also I know I rushed chapter 4 yesterday and I apologize for all the mistakes in it I am currently going back and editing it. I was in a rush last night and posted it right before I left for work.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay chapter five! This one I had already written before I decided to change the ending. Now fair warning at the end things get pretty heated between the couple...so if you don't wanna read I would suggest skipping the last break.*I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

**Note: This makes Flitterbee 8, Kibou is turning 14, and Storm 13...**

* * *

*Four years later*

Kibou's ear twitched at a sound entering his room. He slowly opened his eyes and sniffed the air, his body poised for attack. Ever since his father left, he had gone to his Aunt Rainbow and she had trained him how to always be alert.

Sometimes Storm would join in their training sessions, she was usually shooed away by her mother though. Kibou got distracted when Storm was around, the two would start competing instead of focusing.

Kibou heard a small giggle and groaned. This intruder although annoying was no threat. He burrowed further under his blankets and lightly growled,

"Go away Flit…"

His sister came crashing down on him laughing, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

He sat up and she slid back smiling up at him.

"Ah Kib! You ruined the surprise! I wanted to be the first to wake you up and say…" She got a huge grin on her face then threw her arms around his neck knocking him back again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIBOU!" She shouted and although it hurt his ears, it still made him smile. He grinned at her then wrapped his arms around her returning her hug.

"Thanks kiddo...is mom awake yet?" Kibou asked and sat Flit down. She shook her head and turned to leave his room.

"No I don't think so? I didn't check...but...I know she was up late last night. Just like every night since...daddy had to leave…" Flitter's ears drooped and Kibou frowned. In order to distract her, he reached out suddenly grabbing her. She shrieked as he pulled her back and threw the blankets over them. He snuggled her next to him and she giggled.

"Kibou! Kib let me go! Kib! I know you're not asleep silly!"

He let out a loud snore and she elbowed him in his chest making him laugh. She still tried to struggle and he tightened his grip,

"Pillows aren't supposed to talk Flit…"

"I'm not a pillow! Let me-ah, ha Kib no!" She started laughing as he used his tail to tickle her hooves.

"Nice to see you two are awake...and in such good moods." They stuck their heads out from under the blanket and saw their mom standing in the doorway. She was smiling at them and Flitterbee used this distraction to escape. She stuck her tongue out at her brother and he did the same.

Then he turned to his mom as she flew over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday sweetie. Everypony will be over in a bit for the party...and you know how Aunt Pinkie is so I suggest you start getting up."

Kibou nodded and watched his mom leave his room. He frowned slightly. His mom truly was the strongest pony he knew...just as his dad had told him. She always smiled and laughed with the others. Treating everypony with such kindness. However Kibou could see the pain inside her eyes, ever growing with each passing day.

Kibou looked out the window in his room.

_Will today be the day?_

* * *

"Kibou! You're cheating!" Storm shouted and Kibou grinned down at her tapping his chin in thought.

"Oh? How so?" His grin widened at the look she gave him.

"You know very well how! Using your weight against me is cheating!" She shouted in an attempt to wiggle out from under him. She had tackled him when everypony had arrived and as usual it resulted in a wrestling match.

However now that he was fourteen, he was twice her size and he used it to his advantage. He had simply gone limp and pinned her beneath his stomach. So he laughed as he turned his head and watched her try to move his massive body. He grinned and purred,

"Admitting defeat Stormy?"

She stopped struggling and her face flushed scarlet. The nickname embarrassed her greatly and he thanked Celestia everyday that he had heard Grandpa Rainbow say it.

She glared at him and growled before doubling her efforts. Then she let out a sigh and suddenly grinned. She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow at her sudden smug look.

"I didn't want to do this, but if you're going to cheat I have no choice…" She lifted her nose into the air and he shook his head chuckling.

"Whatcha gonna do St-or-my…" He drawled her nickname and she whistled suddenly and shouted,

"Tickle attack!"

Kibou had no time to react as Flitterbee, CheesePie and Dusks Light tackled him off Storm and began to tickle him all over. He laughed helplessly, he was unable to fight off three at once. Finally he was rescued by his mother's soft laughter as the adults joined them in the living room.

"Alright that's enough...Come on kids, it's time for the cake." His mom said in her usual soft tone. However all the little children instantly reacted, they ran over to where Aunt Twilight was lighting candles with her magic.

Kibou lay gasping on the ground, trying to get air back into his system. Then he looked up and Storm was standing over him grinning.

"Told you squirt...don't mess with me. I have my ways of making you suffer."

Kibou growled and grabbed her flipping over so he was once again above her. Then he pressed his nose against hers and grinned,

"Who are you calling squirt? Last time I checked you haven't been taller than me in years."

Storm pushed him off laughing. She was trying desperately to hide the blush being so close to him had caused.

"Doesn't mean I can't still whip you in a fight." She trotted over to the party and noticed her mom and Aunt Fluttershy share a knowing look. What they were silently conveying she didn't know.

* * *

Fluttershy smiled as she watched her son blow out his birthday candles, with the help of all the little kids. He always let the smaller kids help him blow out his candles saying he wasn't sure he could do it by himself.

They always laughed and agreed to help and Fluttershy loved how sweet her son was to everypony. He hadn't let the things others said affect who he really was. Now that he was growing larger, more and more ponies were getting nervous around him. Nothing he did could completely change their opinions on him.

However Kibou seemed to accept this and told her to stop worrying so much...that she had enough to worry about…

_How true that is…_

"So chaos cutie...what did you wish for?" Pinkie asked as she hugged her nephew. Kibou smiled sadly at all the expectant faces. Then he turned to look at Flitterbee, who was sitting on his right and he wrapped his tail around her. The move reminded Fluttershy so much of his father and she felt a small pain in her chest.

"Oh you know...just the usual." He vaguely responded and while the younger kids began to shove presents at him Fluttershy walked away. She headed to the kitchen and felt a soft hoof on her shoulder. She turned to see Twilight and Rainbow smiling sadly at her.

Twilight whispered, so the others wouldn't hear,

"Have you heard anything?"

Fluttershy turned away, hiding the tears threatening to surface. She shook her head and Rainbow came around to her other side.

"How long has it been since...since he last sent word?" Rainbow asked as she wrapped her arm around her best friend.

Fluttershy sighed and looked back at her children who were laughing and smiling. She hadn't told them the truth, saying that Discord sent word almost everyday…

"Five months…" She whispered and both her friends gasped.

"Five...Fluttershy...I…" Twilight was at a total loss for words. Wanting to give some kind of comfort, but finding nothing suitable.

"Please girls...I don't want to worry Kibou...I just need a minute. Can you...can you…"

Rainbow nodded in understanding and nudged Fluttershy towards the kitchen.

"Go...I'll tell them you went to check on the animals."

Fluttershy nodded and trotted into the kitchen, knowing she didn't have long before the flood gates opened. As soon as she entered the room she sat on one of the stools and began to cry softly. She reached up and clutched her wedding rings tightly.

Her husband had been gone for four years...four long years. She used all the inner strength he believed she possessed and used it to take care of their children. When she was alone in their bed however she let the sorrow out. She had found herself crying herself to sleep these last five months, praying that he was okay wherever he was.

Although it was selfish, she no longer cared about some unknown threat. All she wanted was her husband back. She wiped away her tears and took several deep breaths. She had to return to the party, if she was gone for too long Kibou would realize something was wrong. He was very protective of her, doing what his father had requested and watching over their family.

She smiled suddenly at the thought of her little hope...how appropriate his name was now. He truly brought hope and happiness into her heart when she was feeling the most depressed. He was so much like his father, even if neither of them realized it. She remembered two nights ago when she had been sitting in front of the fire looking at an old photo of the four of them. Discord had taken it without them knowing.

He lay in the grass, his long tail curled around Fluttershy and their two children when they were still little babies. It was her favorite photo and as she stared at her smiling husband she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She hung her head and hugged the photo to her chest. Then she had gasped as a small tuft of fur wiped away her tears.

She had looked up to see Kibou smiling down at her, then without a word he had curled around her. Just as Discord always did when she was upset. She had laid down next to her son, silently crying as he wrapped his tail around her protectively and purred softly. The strength he had displayed that night proved just how much he had grown up...and she couldn't be prouder.

She sighed and began to rise from the chair when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and one hand went over her mouth muffling her scream.

* * *

Rainbow's trained ears heard the soft squeak coming from the kitchen and she swung around. She frowned and decided to check, it was better safe than sorry. She walked to the kitchen, but heard nothing else. She had a strange feeling though and with one last look at the party she burst into the kitchen ready for a fight if need be.

The sight before her made her blush slightly. Discord had Fluttershy in a death grip, bent backwards, his claws buried deep in her mane as he ravished her mouth. Fluttershy was gripping him just as tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rainbow backed out of the kitchen quietly so as not to interrupt their reunion.

She turned back to the party and smiled brightly for the first time that day. She got a great idea and walked over to the others for their help and to tell them the good news.

* * *

Discord groaned in ecstasy at finally having her back in his arms. He had almost forgotten how sweet she tasted. He tightened his hold on her, bending her back further. He had missed her touch more than anything these past four years. He had been sure he would go mad if he couldn't hold her again.

He almost had each night...how many times had he awoken from some deep dream panting and sweating? Now it was no dream...he was home and he was really holding her. Really feeling her soft lips beneath his as she willingly opened for him. He finally had to pull away, drawing in a deep breath as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Discord...I'm...I…" She didn't finish, just wrapped her arms around him, drawing his lips back to hers. He moaned as he felt the shiver run through her body. How he longed to take her to their room...however there were two smiling faces he still longed to see.

"Darling...sweetheart…" He chuckled as she kept cutting him off with her lips. He grinned, happy that she had missed him just as greatly as he had her.

"Fluttershy my sweet...as much as I long to…" He was cut off as the two of them were suddenly tackled by a pink blur. Soon other bodies joined the dog pile. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around all his friends. Each trying to talk at once…

"Oh my Celestia! Yer okay! We were starting to worry!" Applejack.

"What happened...why were you gone for so long?" Spike.

"Oh darling never scare us like that again!" Rarity.

"Heck even I missed your sarcasm…kinda…" Twilight.

"Oh Discord! I've missed my partner in crime! Pranks haven't been the same since you left!" Pinkie.

"Yeah...they...**_we_ **missed you buddy…" Rainbow said, the only one not among the giant pile. Discord grinned at all his friends...they were just as much his family as Fluttershy and his children were.

"I missed all of you so much...but it's time I go see the two faces I've missed seeing each day." He whispered as he looked over at his wife who was wiping away her tears.

"Oh we have everything planned come on!" Pinkie shouted as she ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Kibou smiled at all his aunts and mom who had returned from the kitchen.

"What's this big surprise Aunt Pinkie keeps shouting about mom?" He asked and his mom grinned at him. However it was his Aunt Rarity who responded as she wrapped a blindfold around his eyes.

"Don't worry little hope...this will be the best birthday present...and you'll be sharing it with Flitterbee."

"Me? Hey why are you…" Flit said next to him and he knew they had blindfolded her as well. He smiled and wrapped his tail around her again.

"This must be some surprise if you don't want us to see you bring it in huh?" He teased, but no one responded. In fact the room had grown very quiet and he wondered if this was some sort of trick. Wouldn't be the first time Aunt Pinkie had pranked him...but no...she wouldn't do it to Flit if this was a birthday prank.

"What's going…" He stopped as the blindfolds fell away and standing in front of them, smiling lovingly with tears in his eyes, was their father.

"My babies…" He choked as he held out his arms. Neither one hesitated another second, both flew at their father full speed knocking him to the ground. Kibou didn't care if anyone saw the tears running down his cheeks, he was too happy to care.

"Daddy…" He whispered and he felt his father's arm tighten around him. Kibou glanced at Flitterbee who was smiling, but was also crying.

"Oh my darlings...how I've missed you so much." Their father purred as he stroked both their manes. All the mares in the room had tears in their eyes at the emotional reunion, even Storm was sniffling, so happy for Kibou.

"Daddy…" Flitter squeaked as she reached up and kissed her father on his cheek making him smile wider. He looked down and met eyes so much like his own. Discord kissed her forehead and whispered,

"Oh sweetheart...look at you...you've grown up so much. You look just like your mother...so beautiful. My darling daughter…" Discord's voice broke again. He turned to Kibou and smiled as he stroked his son's cheek.

"My little hope...you're all grown up...son I'm so proud of you. You took great care of them while I was gone. I love you both so much." All three continued to cling to one another as they cried. Then Discord looked at his wife and held out his arm to her. Without hesitation she walked over and snuggled against her husband's side.

"I've missed all of you so much…" Discord whispered as he held his family in a death grip.

"We've missed you daddy...please say you're here to stay…" Kibou whispered as he nuzzled his snout against his father's chest. Discord chuckled and nodded.

"Yes...I'm here to stay little ones...I'm back where I belong. I'm home…"

Kibou smiled and nuzzled his father again. He thanked whatever power had granted his birthday wish this year...

* * *

After all the excitement it wasn't a surprise to Discord that his children had collapsed in their beds that night. He went to each and tucked them in giving them a goodnight kiss. How he had missed doing that.

Now all he wanted was to crawl into bed himself, something he had been looking forward to since he had come home. He walked to his bedroom and looked in, smiling when he saw her already laying under the covers. He quietly slipped in and pulled her back against him. He sighed as he buried his nose in her mane, taking deep breaths of the rose scent that clung to her.

He grinned when he felt her shiver. He ran his fingers down her back and heard her let out a soft moan. The sound sent a shiver down his spine and he growled.

"I thought you would be asleep darling…"

She rolled over, that gleam shining in her eyes. She reached out and stroked his cheek, he closed his eyes leaning against her soft hoof.

"I was only waiting for you my love...I've missed you…" She whispered before kissing him softly. That was all it took to set his body on fire. He groaned again and pulled her closer to him. He ran his claws through her mane gently tugging on the beautiful locks. She opened under him and he purred as he ravished her sweet mouth for the second time that day. He never wanted to stop kissing her ever again.

However that wasn't all he needed and he grinned as he rolled over so he was above her.

He stroked her cheek and she blushed, but smiled up at him. He leaned down and trailed soft kisses along her neck. Enjoying the way she was trembling beneath him, his grin widened. How he had missed this wonderful mare, these lonely nights. He was afraid of hurting her though...his need was that great.

"Darling...you'll...you'll have to stop me...if I…" He blushed, amazed that even after years of sharing a marriage bed with her, he could still get embarrassed over silly things. He cleared his throat and met her eyes again, noticing the amusement dancing within their depths. He growled and buried his snout against her neck, he lightly nipped her skin and sighed.

"Sweetheart...if I start being too rough...you'll have to stop me...I need you too much right now...I'm not sure how much control I'll have…" He kept his face buried against her neck hiding the fact that it was completely flushed. He felt like a fool, but at the same time, he _**really **_didn't want to hurt his love.

He heard her giggle and felt her hooves stroke his back making him shiver once more. He growled even deeper when he felt her tail brush against him. She knew what that soft touch did to him under normal circumstances...this time it set off an explosion inside him. He crushed her mouth beneath his, answering her soft moan with his own. He grinned and snapped his fingers casting the spell over their room. He chuckled as he thought,

_Definitely going to need that tonight…_

* * *

**Wow that was emotional. I warned you the end would be heated, but it's been four years so we'll give the two a break...Hope you are all enjoying this story. Sorry not to explain what happened with Discord while he was gone but that will come in the next chapter as well as an inside as to who is responsible for Sombra's escape. Hint Hint it has something to do with Tirek….that's all I'm saying ;) Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm finally going to reveal more about the villain. Now I had originally planned on pairing up Sombra and Chrysallis, but that didn't work. So I'm shaking things up with something else. I've noticed that the chapters for this are a lot longer than usual, but I can't cut them off...I'm sorry if some of you don't like the extra length. If it's bothersome just message me and I'll try and shorten them in the future. Enjoy and as always please review! *I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Discord was sitting among the council staring at all his friends trying to decide how best to tell them the news. At least now he had his own throne to sit on, next to his beautiful wife of course. He looked over at her and she gave him an encouraging smile, he sighed and looked at Twilight.

"I found Sombra...but not the pony that helped him escape..."

The girls gasped and frowned then started bombing him with questions. He held up his hands and chuckled.

"Girls...if you would let me explain everything. It's not that long a tale I promise." He waited as they all nodded and quieted so he continued,

"Well over these last four years I've sensed something that didn't make sense...however every time I got closer it would move and fade. Like whoever I was following knew I was tracking them.

"Finally last week I felt such a sudden shift of power, much like when you, Twilight, received all the alicorn power. I instantly teleported to the source. It was near Saddle Arabia, up in the rocky mountains, I found Sombra inside one of the caves. Without a trace of magic inside him."

He frowned and knew they were thinking exactly what he had when he had found Sombra in that state.

"Tirek…" Fluttershy whispered and started shivering. He reached over and grabbed her hoof giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No love it's not…"

"But...but he's the only one who can take a pony's magic! Isn't he?" Rarity shouted then lowered her voice remembering all the children were playing somewhere in the castle.

Discord frowned and shook his head,

"I don't know...but when I took Sombra back to the princess I immediately went to Tartarus. Tirek is still in his cage, and he's not powerful enough to break his chains. It wasn't him…"

Discord growled. He had hoped it **_was_ **Tirek, as strange as that sounded. At least he knew what he was dealing with...this mystery enemy was starting to tear at his patience.

"So what information did you get out of Sombra Discord?" Twilight asked, getting over her shock and resuming her role as head of the council. He growled again,

"Nothing...whoever did this...not only took his magic, but also his memory. He didn't even recognize me. His shouts of terror were the same as every pony who meets me for the first time." He frowned at this, remember the surprise he had felt at Sombra's face. It wasn't just the look of rage of Discord's face, but his entire appearance. Sombra had shouted for Discord to not hurt him that he was a nobody and he didn't want to be lunch. Discord shook his head and looked down at his wife. She was gripping his paw tightly and slightly shaking again.

All his friends were shocked, then Rainbow smacked her hoof against her face and groaned.

"So what you're saying is...we're back where we started when Sombra escaped?"

Discord nodded and said,

"Sort of...I went into his mind trying to make sense of what was left. However anytime I got close to finding a clue a sharp pain would fill my head and I was pushed out of his mind. So...the only other thing I can do now is...well…"

He met Fluttershy's gaze, knowing what her reaction would be. As if reading his mind her eyes widened and she whispered,

"Discord...no...you can't...he'll…"

"I have no choice darling. He's the only other being that may have some clue about who this creature is..."

* * *

"Ah old friend...come to check on my good health?" He grinned as he sensed the Lord of Chaos standing behind him.

"Tirek…" Discord growled.

Tirek turned to look at his old foe/friend and smirked. He was still small and frail from the magic being drained from him by those ponies. He had waited for this day, knowing it would come.

"Tired of taking orders again Discord? You finally see the error you made in choosing their side?" Tirek said as he chuckled.

Discord growled deeper and crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at the creature. He snorted and spoke in a low, menacing voice that gave Tirek pause.

"The only mistake I ever made was in betraying the one thing that mattered most in my life…"

Tirek frowned at the being of chaos then smirked, and responded.

"Ah of course...dear little...what was her name...oh yes Fluttershy? Her magic was quite delicious..." Tirek purred her name and even licked his lips.

Tirek noticed how Discord's eyes turned to slits and his fur stood on end. He was enjoying this game, he moved closer to the cage's edge and continued to push the chaotic lord.

"Thank you so much for giving her to me old friend. I have to admit it was very entertaining watching her cry over your betrayal. I almost wish I had kept her for a little longer, she may have proven entertaining. How is the delicious, little…" Tirek choked as Discord's claws shot out suddenly and grabbed him by his throat. He was slammed against the bars as Discord's amber eyes narrowed and he snarled at Tirek.

"Say one more word about her and I _**will **_kill you...to hell with the information you're able to give me...do you understand me _**friend**_."

Tirek could only nod, Discord dropped him and he looked up at the creature. He had never seen this side of the draconequus before. He was always the humorous type, making everything a joke. This monster however was truly terrifying, even to someone like Tirek. He rubbed his throat and coughed, the chimera had almost crushed his windpipe with the strength in his grip. Tirek was smart enough to know the threat to end his life was real and if he ever hoped to leave this hell hole again…

"Now Tirek...I have come here to make a deal with you." Discord growled, once again crossing his arms and glaring inside the cage. Tirek raised an eyebrow at the beast and frowned before whispering.

"What kind of deal?"

Discord looked around his surroundings and for the first time smirked at Tirek.

"I'm sure you are getting tired of this little cage...am I right?"

Tirek narrowed his eyes, what kind of game was this? Discord continued not needing an answer since it was obvious.

"Well I'm here to make a trade. If you tell me everything I need to know...I'll set you free..."

"What? Why should I believe you? The princesses would never…"

"The princesses know nothing of this deal." Discord cut him off and for the first time in his life Tirek was at a loss for words.

"You...you are betraying the ponies again?"

Discord growled and he took an involuntary step back at the rage in the chimera's eyes.

"No...I will never betray them again, especially not my _**wife**_…"

Tirek's mouth opened in shock and then he laughed, a full laugh filled with true amusement.

"What tricks are you playing at Discord? Even I know you of all creatures would never marry a pony…" Tirek stopped talking as Discord had snapped his fingers and held up a picture for Tirek to see. In the photo was Discord with the yellow pegasus curled next to him. Sitting at the pegasus' feet were two tiny children, one a pegasus and the other a smaller draconequus. Tirek's mouth fell open in shock once more, however this time he knew it was no joke.

"This is all that matters to me in life...no matter the cost I will protect them...so Tirek, is it a deal?"

Tirek smirked and bowed to the Lord of Chaos. What a fool the draconequus had become, growing soft for such frivolous things as love and family. Tirek could use that to manipulate him once more.

"Anything you wish my lord...how can I serve you?" He purred and Discord snorted. Tirek looked up and saw the chimera smiling widely at him. His confidence shook at the look he was receiving from the monster.

"Do not think you can fool me twice with sweet words Tirek...when I release you it will be without any source of magic left within you. You will never be able to return and hurt what I hold dear. I will remove your immortality and you can live out the rest of your days how you wish...so long as it is far away from my family."

Tirek glared at the chimera and growled,

"You can't do that! You don't own such power!"

Discord leaned forward and grinned,

"Wanna bet? I can do anything I want...I gave my wife immortality...what makes you think I can't take away yours?"

Tirek began to shake in fury and balled his fist at the draconequus' words. He turned away and shouted in frustration. Damn this monster for fooling him! He had been so close to freedom and power again...

"It's your choice Tirek...live forever in this cage. Or spend a few good years free...I will only make this deal with you once...what will it be?"

Tirek turned on the chimera and growled,

"Go back to your precious pony Discord...I hope you can keep your family safe without my help...then again I would enjoy watching everything you hold dear ripped away from you…" Tirek laughed and turned away. There was no way he would give up his immortality, not even for a chance at freedom.

He froze at the quiet chuckle behind him, this sounded as if it came over his ear. He turned and a strong pair of claws latched around his throat again. He was raised off the floor and made to look into blazing red eyes. The Lord of Chaos grinned at him and hissed.

"You should have taken my deal...now I will just take what I need and leave you here to rot…"

Tirek shouted in fear as he felt the chimera push into his mind.

* * *

Kibou crouched down in the bushes watching his chosen prey. He grinned and slithered along the ground. Making as little sound as possible while he watched her. She was sitting in the grass and shielding her eyes as she looked up at the clouds. He grinned and counted to three before leaping out shouting. She turned surprised as his arms latched around her and the two went tumbling across the grass. He came out on top and began to laugh triumphant.

"Ha! Now I'm number one pony and...that's makes you the squirt!" He grinned as he pressed his nose against Storm's. She was glaring up at him and she began to wiggle out of his hold.

"Kibou! Let me go! Ah, what did I saw about using your weight!" She shouted and then pouted in frustration when she was unsuccessful in moving him. He grinned wider and noticed the blush creeping into her cheeks. He always thought she was cutest when she blushed.

"Ah come on Stormy...Don't you-oof!" He felt her back hoof kick him in the stomach and he rolled over to the side laughing. She jumped on his chest and glared down at him.

"Don't call me that! Nobody can call me that! Gah, why did Grandpa ever say it around you!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close, surprised when she stilled and didn't struggle. He whispered into her ear,

"Ah but it's so adorable! Can't you make an exception for me? Hmm…" He lifted her in his arms, holding her above him. She was so light, even if she was taller than most fillies her age, she was still nothing compared to him. Her blush deepened and he smiled sweetly at her.

"What do ya say...Stormy?" He purred slightly knowing she enjoyed the sound. She turned her gaze away and muttered,

"Fine...but not in public...I don't want other ponies thinking they can get away with it. But since you're my best friend...I guess it's okay."

He laughed and pulled her back to his chest hugging her tightly. He felt her stiffen then she gently nuzzled her nose against his chest fur and his heart skipped a beat. He blushed and quickly set her away from him, he coughed as he turned away from her.

_Stop it Kibou...she's your best friend...you can't risk ruining what you two have…_

When he was sure his blush had disappeared he turned his head back and grinned.

"Come on squirt...maybe I can convince dad to make us his special cookies." Then he began to walk back to his castle ignoring the pounding of his heart as she trotted up next to him.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and mentally sighed.

_She's so adorable...what would she say if she knew...knew how I felt? Stop it Kibou! _

His ears flattened against his head and he quietly groaned at his own stupidity. His feelings for Storm had begun to change. Slowly he had realized what she meant to him. No longer was she just his best friend, but she was also the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Now when they were close he felt his heart race and his face flush. He knew she would never return his feelings, to her they were just great friends. Although he was happy that they were...he knew he also wanted more...no matter how impossible it may seem...he wanted to be with her...he was falling in love with her...

Kibou walked over to the kitchen and heard his parents. It sounded like they were arguing and he hesitated before walking in. He held out his tail and stopped Storm holding a claw to his mouth as they listened.

* * *

"Discord you promised you wouldn't!" Fluttershy said as she glared at him. He grinned for a second at how cute she was. Then he frowned,

"Fluttershy I told you he's the only one who knows about the lands outside of Equestria better than me. It has been far too long for me to possibly remember anything outside of this land. Besides I got the information we needed...at least now I have an idea of who it could be. Twilight's research will only confirm if my suspicions are true."

She flew closer to him and put her hoof against his chest as she shouted,

"That doesn't change how stupid it was to go alone! You promised all of us that you would go with one of the princesses! What if Tirek had done something to you?"

He smiled down at her, knowing that her anger was really to cover her fear. He wrapped his arms around her and she came willingly against him. He buried his nose in her hair and gently stroked her back.

"It's okay love...he couldn't have hurt me. He has no power left...It'll be okay my darling. Tirek can't hurt us…"

"Whose Tirek?" Came a quiet voice from the doorway and the two of them turned to see Kibou looking at them confused. Discord froze, he hadn't told Kibou about Tirek and his betrayal and he planned to keep it that way. He stammered,

"Uh...well...he...he was an old enemy that your mother and your aunts defeated. He was sent to a place that he can't return from."

Fluttershy looked up at him curiously and he implored her with his eyes not to say anything. She understood his plea and nodded. Kibou looked up at his father and smiled,

"So this Tirek...did you help them defeat him dad?"

Discord froze again. Although he didn't want to completely lie to his son, he couldn't bring himself to confess his greatest shame. He was rescued by his wonderful wife who answered their son's question.

"Yes...with your father's help Aunt Twilight received the last key that allowed all of us to unlock the chest containing the rainbow power. With that we were able to stop Tirek before he could hurt any other pony. Your father was our hero that day." She smiled up at him and he felt his heart explode at the sincerity in her eyes. He smiled and bent down to give her a deep kiss, forgetting that the kids were standing there. They made gagging motions and then giggled.

Discord smiled and pulled away from his tempting wife, whispering into her ear.

"Thank you darling…"

She smiled up at him and then flew out of his arms. He turned to the two standing in front of them and realized they were smiling up at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked and both gave him the biggest begging eyes they could muster and understanding dawned on him. He laughed and snapped his fingers, producing a small pink box tied with a green ribbon. He bowed and held out the box watching their eyes widen in awe.

"Bon appetite little ones!" Storm snatched the box and ran out the door laughing with Kibou right on her heels. He stood up and laughed, then he felt her nose run along the back of his neck and he shivered.

"You know...you shouldn't give them so many sweets…" She whispered as she rubbed her nose behind his ear. He groaned and swung around wrapping her in his arms. He growled playfully at her and grinned.

"It'll keep them busy...and seeing as how Flitterbee is over at the Pie's today...I think this is a perfect opportunity to show you my surprise." He snapped his fingers and they flashed into a new room he had just added. Fluttershy gasped at the bubbling water inside the pool. He smiled as he stepped into the warm water, still holding her against his chest.

She let out an appreciative sigh when they both sank fully into the relaxing water.

"Discord, have I told you recently that I _**love **_your magic?"

* * *

Kibou and Storm were in the park lying on their backs staring up at the clouds. Storm sighed happily and the sound sent a wave of warmth through his body. He turned his head and grinned at her.

"What's up Stormy?" Happy that even though she didn't get annoyed at the name, she still blushed.

"This batch had to be Uncle Discord's best! I don't know how he makes them...and honestly I don't care...so long as he keeps dishing them out!" She laughed and Kibou joined in. He got a sudden idea that made him smile wider. He rolled over on his side and slid his body until it was curled around Storm and her head was resting against his stomach like a pillow.

Her blush deepened and she frowned at him, she whispered,

"Kibou...what...what are you doing?"

Kibou turned away and cleared his throat.

"It's more comfortable this way...besides I remember you said you like how my fur is softer than any pillow…" He blushed deeper and kept his head turned away to hide it, so he missed the beaming smile Storm was giving him. She covered it up when he started to turn back to her, he frowned.

"But...you know...if you're not comfortable…" He started to shift away, realizing how stupid he had been. Storm reached out and stopped him shouting,

"NO!" She blushed as other ponies stopped walking and looked over at the pair. She lowered her voice and said again,

"I mean...no...you don't have to move...you're right...you're still the best pillow out there…"

He grinned and settled back into the grass as she rested against him. He curled his tail around her and brushed the tuft of fur against her forehead. She looked over at him and he felt his eyelids lower. Her eyes widened and her face was flushed. He saw her breathing grow more rapid as she gazed up at him. He loved looking into her deep, green eyes...should he tell her so?

"Storm I…"

"Well look at this pretty picture…"

Storm closed her eyes and groaned as she turned to see the twins walking towards them. Kibou also groaned, but at the fact that he had almost told Storm the truth. He was actually grateful for the twins' interruption. They had saved his from looking like a fool.

"What are you two doing here? Didn't you learn your lesson when Uncle Discord found out how you were treating Kibou?" Storm gritted her teeth as she sat up from Kibou's side and stood to face the twins. He sighed at the lost contact, but also rose to his feet, knowing he would have to keep Storm from fighting the other two.

"Come on Storm...let's just go…" Kibou whispered into her ear, but the twins cut him off.

"We may have been momentarily frightened by the monster...however our dad reminded us that he can't do anything. Not if he doesn't want to be turned back into stone." Gold said as she looked right at Kibou. He stopped and frowned at the two, his father hadn't been turned to stone. He had been banished...hadn't he?

"When are you two going to stop this petty game? Can't you go enjoy your fancy life? Why pick on someone who has been nothing but sweet and kind to you two." Storm said as she advanced on the two. Kibou reached out with his claws and pulled her back until she was standing under his chest. She was still growling at the twins, but his strong-arm kept her from moving. He placed his claws over her mouth to keep her from shouting again and he said to the twins.

"Silver...Gold…" The tone of his voice got all of their attentions. He had never used this tone, and it reminded Storm of her Aunt Fluttershy.

"Girls...I have spent all my life trying to understand why you treated me the way you do. I never realized why you were so hard on me. I thought it was because you were secretly sad so I decided to be kind to you as my parents have always taught me. Now that I know the truth...I understand why you don't trust me.."

The twins stared at him, mouths hanging open and Storm made a protesting noise against his claws. He took a deep breath and continued, he had to say this if these two girls were ever going to stop.

"I know who my father was...he told me everything about his past. About how he tried to take over Equestria and my mom and aunts stopped him from doing so. He told how after he had met my mother he began to understand there were more important things in life than making ponies miserable.

"Silver, Gold...I know it doesn't change what he did in the past, but my father has worked hard to change since that day he met my mother in the labyrinth. He is no longer the monster he was and you have nothing to fear from him...or me…"

They were standing there stunned silent as Kibou removed his claws from Storm's mouth, even she was staring up at him shocked. He smiled down at her then smiled at the girls as he turned to leave.

"I hope we can become friends one day girls...it's all I've wanted since I met you on that first day of school...truly. I know I look like a monster...but that's not who I am at heart...and neither is my father. He saved Equestria from a **_real_ **monster named Tirek..." He turned back and gave them a slight glare as he picked up the shocked Storm with his tail and set her on his back.

"He is no longer the Lord of Chaos and you need to stop treating him as if he is…" He started to walk away and Silver shouted at his back, anger and hatred dripping from her words.

"**_Saved_**! Is that what he told you! He didn't **_save_ **Equestria from Tirek! He **_helped_ **him!"

Kibou froze. Storm wrapped her hooves around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"Don't Kibou...please...just leave…let's just get out of here..."

Kibou glanced to the side at the two twins who were once again grinning at him and he felt his heart sink at the fact that they may be telling the truth. He shook his head and flew into the air away from them Storm still hanging around his neck and she pressed her face into his fur. Kibou was too distracted to feel any joy in the way she gave him an affectionate nuzzle. He knew what he had to do…there was only one way to bury this feeling.

_I have to find out the truth…_

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! I've started on chapter seven and hopefully it'll be up tomorrow but no promises. So what do you think of it? Let me know in the review how you feel!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright here we go chapter seven! Another long chapter...I honestly don't think I can write short ones anymore lol. This is a part of the story I had planned from the beginning so if it doesn't turn out good I need to bang my head against the desk and question my inner pony lol. So let's get to this shall we as you've probably guess this is when Kibou find out the truth...the FULL truth about his father. The realization is going to have quite an impact on our poor little hope. Enjoy and always please review! *I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

"Twilight honey...are you still awake?"

Twilight turned around to see Flash walking into the library and she smiled at her loving husband.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked as he came over to where she was sitting and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Only because you weren't in bed...are you still doing the research Discord asked for?"

Twilight nodded at his question and began to flip through several books at once. Trying to find something about the creature Discord had described seeing in Tirek's mind.

"It's important that I find it as soon as possible…"

"Twilight darling...it can wait til tomorrow. You need your sleep and it's not good for the baby."

Twilight dropped all the books she had been levitating and turned to stare shocked at her husband. He was smiling at her a twinkle in his eyes. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but all that came out was,

"How...I haven't...I was going to...when did you…"

He chuckled and used his hoof to close her mouth before nuzzling her nose with his. He smiled at her and winked then whispered,

"I didn't know for sure...I only had my suspicions. However, now I know for sure." His smile widened and Twilight found herself beaming at him as she threw her arms around him. He kissed her and whispered into her ear.

"Come to bed my love...this can wait until tomorrow."

She nodded and blew out the candle before following her husband out. As she was closing the door she thought she saw a shadow move along the wall, but when she looked around she didn't see anything.

"Maybe I need more sleep than I thought…" She whispered and closed the door.

* * *

Kibou sighed in relief and moved out of the corner he had hidden in. He had been so afraid his Aunt Twilight had seen him. Although he could break out of her magic now, he knew she would have told his parents he had been there.

He used his magic to relight the candle and began to locate several books that would help him answer some of his questions. He was suddenly grateful for all those times Aunt Twilight had made him sit and practice searching through several books at once. She had been right, the trick was very useful. He used his magic to float the books in front of him and scan through the pages flipping.

He almost missed it as it flashed by…

Kibou reached out grabbing the book allowing the others to fall to the ground. He returned to the page he had passed and stopped breathing. There on the page was a drawing of his father...there was no doubt who it was. However he was standing still and his coat was entirely grey as two alicorns flew in a circle around him.

He swallowed as he read the text on the other page.

_The Lord of Chaos ruled the land in fear, chaos raining upon ponies under his control. Until the day the two alicorn sisters stood up to him and harnessed the most powerful weapon in Equestria. The Elements of Harmony. Using the elements the alicorn sisters were able to stop the Lord of Chaos, permanently turning him to stone. Preventing him from spreading his chaos further across the land…_

Kibou didn't read any further. He looked back at the picture and the implications made his heart break...His father had lied to him…

He had told him that they had banished him, but this...turned to stone? No wonder his father had been so angry with the ponies after getting free the second time. Kibou closed the book and looked at the title 'The History of Chaos'. It was a newer book, the date said it had only been published two years ago. He quickly checked who the author was but frowned at the name not recognizing it. He knew most of the major history authors, again thanks to his Aunt Twilight.

_Who in the hay is Twinkling Star?_

He snorted and opened the book again. Determined to prove that the twins were wrong...okay so they had been right about his dad turning to stone. Of course, Kibou was a bit upset his father had lied to him...but he hadn't really. All his father had done was omit the detail that his 'banishment' was inside a stone prison.

_But if he lied to me about that...what else is he hiding from me?_

Kibou swallowed and flipped through more pages until he came across the name he was searching for. Tirek…

_After Tirek managed to escape his prison cell in Tartarus he began to steal unicorn magic. Discovering his escape, Princess Celestia tasked one reformed Discord to track down the criminal and bring him back._

Kibou sighed in relief. See it was just as his fath…his eyes scanned the rest.

_However...what Celestia didn't count on was Tirek convincing Discord to return to his former ways. Discord once again became the Lord of Chaos, joining forces with Tirek. He helped him round up all the ponies in Equestria so Tirek could gain even more power. As Tirek had gained almost all magic in the land the princesses had no choice, but to give up their own magic. Three of the alicorns-Celestia, Luna, and Mi Amore Cadenza (also known as Cadence) gave their magic to the newest alicorn princess; Princess Twilight Sparkle._

_When Tirek discovered what the alicorns had done he decided he had to take on the new princess. Since she had gained so much power, he would need something to force her to give him her magic. Discord told Tirek about the princess' friends and how she was completely devoted to them._

_Discord captured the former bearers of the Elements of Harmony and held them in a cage as Tirek stole their magic from them. Discord betrayed his friends..._

Kibou dropped the book and stumbled back as if the thing had burned him. He hit a table and knocked over a large stack of books. He heard hoof beats and quickly flashed out the library.

* * *

Discord and Fluttershy were laying in front of the fire enjoying the radiating warmth and the others company. Discord looked down at his wife and grinned. She looked up and noticed him staring at her, she giggled.

"What are you looking at?"

His grin only widened and he lightly nipped her ear, then whispered against it.

"Only the most beautiful creature in Equestria…"

She giggled again, and lifted her face as Discord leaned towards her. The front door burst open and Discord instinctively jumped up, standing over Fluttershy. His fur smoothed down though once he saw it was Kibou walking in.

"Kibou...what are you doing...I thought you were in bed...son what's wrong?" Discord whispered the last part when he noticed the look of sadness on his son's face.

Kibou looked up until he met his father's eyes. Discord was surprised to see his son glaring at him. He walked over until he was standing in front of Kibou and he reached for his son. Discord gasped as Kibou slapped his paw away.

"Kibou...my little hope...what's…" Discord whispered.

"You lied to me…" Kibou hissed as he walked past his father. Discord froze for a second before turning to look at his son's back. He was so afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

"What do you mean I lied to you?"

Kibou turned on his father again, this time there was no mistaking the rage written on his face. Discord lowered himself to all fours so he would be on a closer level with his son.

"Kibou...please...son...talk to me." He reached out his claws and Kibou stepped away from the touch, still glaring at his father. Kibou's eyes began to mist and he whispered,

"You're no hero…you're...a monster..."

The words stabbed Discord in the heart and he knew his greatest fear was coming true. He looked over to Fluttershy who was still sitting by the fire looking just as shocked at their son's words. Discord swung his gaze back to his son as Kibou continued to speak,

"You told me...You said you helped stop Tirek! You didn't save Equestria from him! You helped that monster! You betrayed everypony...you…" Kibou backed up further and the look he was giving Discord caused his heart to shatter.

"You betrayed mom...you said you loved her…" Kibou turned his face away as the tears fell down his cheeks. Discord couldn't stand the pain his son was facing and he slowly moved towards him. When he was close enough he tentatively reached out and used his paw to turn Kibou's face back to his.

"Son...I don't know how you found out the truth...but you're right. I did betray your mother, but…"

Kibou jerked out of his grip and growled at him, a sound Discord had never heard come from his son before.

"WHY!? You said you loved her...that she brought you out of the darkness! How could you help that monster?"

"Kibou…" Fluttershy whispered as she came to stand beside Discord. She looked at her son and frowned.

"Kibou it's true that your father betrayed us to Tirek...but I didn't lie about how he also helped us stop him. Your father really did give Aunt Twilight the last key...the key of Friendship."

Kibou looked at his mom, he looked so confused and angry, and Discord couldn't blame his son for hating him right now. He sighed and stepped towards his son who only backed away again. Discord frowned and felt his blood run cold. He sighed and whispered, his voice growing raspy with emotion.

"It is my greatest shame...I spent every day after that trying to make it up to my friends...to your mother. Kibou it was _**after **_Tirek that I realized how much I loved your mother. Not before, like I told you. I may have loved her, but I didn't realize I did at the time. Back then I still thought all I had was one friend and my chaos. However I was forced to contain my magic and then it made me feel angry and caged…"

His poor choice of words set Kibou off again. He growled at his father and Fluttershy heard an all too familiar rumble.

"Kibou…" She tried to warn, but neither of them heard her tiny squeak.

"SO YOU CAGED HER INSTEAD!? Now I truly know why ponies hate you...and I agree with them…" He growled as he turned from his father. Discord panicked as his son turned from him and flashed himself into Kibou's path.

"Wait...let me fully explain myself…"

"NO! ALL YOU'LL TELL ME IS MORE LIES!" Kibou shouted as he glared up at him. Discord growled in frustration and shook his head.

"No more lies...I'll tell you the whole story…if you'll just..."

"Too late...you had your chance…" Kibou whispered and turned away again. Discord's heart shattered completely and he lost all sense, he got so angry. At whoever had pointed Kibou in the right direction and angry at himself for lying. He jumped into the air and landed in front of Kibou again, not hearing the tiny,

"Please you two, stop…"

"You want to know the truth son?" Discord growled. Kibou didn't cower, instead he stood his ground and glared up at his father. Discord felt a twinge of pride at the fact.

"Yes, I **_hated_ **it...I hated being on a leash. Being forced to cower to ponies...I thought myself a fool for giving up my chaos for one **_pony_**. I believed Tirek was my salvation. My escape from the prison I had placed myself in, with those I thought my friends. Truth was that none of them really trusted me...I had moments where I even doubted your mother."

Discord heard the gasp from his wife, but he was too angry to stop. Another rumble shook the ground and Fluttershy was having flashbacks.

"Please Discord...don't…"

"I chose to follow Tirek. I thought he was offering me a way to have both a friend and my chaos back. Tirek wove a web of lies around me and I fell for it. He played me for the fool and I let him. I caged your mother and nothing hurts me more than remembering the look on her face as she realized I had betrayed her."

He advanced on his son and this time Kibou backed away. Fluttershy flew closer to the two feeling the horrifying trembles shake the castle. She knew what was coming and she had to stop them before they hurt each other.

Discord closed his eyes and rasped,

"You want the truth? In all my years of ruling Equestria...all those ponies who I used as nothing more than toys. None of it made me feel more like a monster than seeing the pony I loved sobbing at the blow I had dealt her. Your mother had so much ill placed faith in me and I broke her heart…" Discord stopped all the anger draining from him. He lowered his head and the tears fell down his snout. Kibou continued to glare at his father, then he whispered,

"So why...why did you lie to me?"

Discord let out a sob, he raised his eyes and there was so much pain in his gaze that Kibou flinched. Discord opened his mouth, but no words would come out. He turned his gaze away again and sighed. He spoke so low that Kibou almost didn't hear what he said.

"So you wouldn't know the kind of monster I _**am…**_"He put more emphasis into the last word than ever before. Showing that he truly still believed he was a monster, that at heart he would always be a monster.

Kibou started to cry harder and it made Discord lift his head. He went to his son and reached to pull him into his embrace. Fluttershy started to sigh in relief as she felt the tremors end...all their anger was gone. Or so she thought...Kibou shouted and tackled his father slashing at his face with his claws.

Kibou was standing on Discord's chest glaring down at him, tears streaming out of his eyes. Then he noticed the scratches on his father's cheek and realized he had attacked him and inflicted the injury. He growled and put his nose against his father's hissing,

"You're right...you **_are_ **still that monster...and if you're a monster...then that makes me one too."

Then without another word Kibou turned and ran out of the house into the night. Fluttershy flew to the door, but it was too late he had disappeared into the darkness. She felt her own tears fall as she turned to see Discord still laying on the floor. All she could hear was his ragged breathing as he cried out.

She went to his side and saw the brokenness lingering in his eyes.

"Discord...we...we have to…" She tried to say, but her voice was breaking so much that she couldn't convey what she needed to. Discord closed his eyes and let out another sob as he rolled to his side. He curled himself into a ball and gripped his chest at the pain radiating through his body.

Fluttershy wrapped her arms around him and held him through his heartbreak. She cried along with him and sent out a prayer that Kibou would be safe until they found him.

* * *

Kibou hadn't flown far, not knowing where to go he had simply flown until he came across a stray cloud. He landed on the soft material and collapsed into sobs. He curled himself up tight and cried out his heart break.

He was a monster...it had to be true. If his father could turn on the pony he loved, what would stop Kibou from doing the same? He carried in him his father's blood, his magic. Would the same urges his father had felt eventual come to him when his magic grew stronger? Right now he felt fine, but could that be simply because his magic wasn't as strong as his father's yet?

He buried his snout under his arms, so confused and angry that he didn't know what was true anymore.

_Who can I trust if I can't even trust myself?_

"Kibou?" A soft whisper startled him and he lifted his head to see Storm standing next to him on the cloud. He groaned and buried his head again, she shouldn't be here...he was dangerous...he was...a monster.

"Kibou? Are...are you okay?" She said again and placed her hoof against his neck and he flinched away from the touch. He stood up and stepped towards the edge as he looked at his best friend. At the concern radiating from her eyes and he thought about the scratches on his father's cheek. He flinched and turned away from her.

"Go away Storm...you shouldn't be hanging around a **_monster_ **like me…" He spread his wings and took off into the night. His ear twitched as he heard her coming up behind him. He growled again and dove hoping to avoid her. It was all pointless, she was the best flyer in Equestria and had taught him most of his tricks...but not all of them. When she was right behind his tail she shouted his name and he spread his wings, pulling himself out of his sudden dive. She shot right past him, her feather wings couldn't slow her down as fast as his larger ones, especially when one was leathery like a bat's.

He flapped them again, flying off in the opposite direction. When he didn't hear her coming after him he chanced a glance behind him, she was nowhere to be seen and he sighed. He turned back and slowed down, that's when he felt a heavy object fall on him from above. He fell to the ground, skidding across the grass. Thankful, when he didn't feel anything worse than a few bruises. When he tried to stand up he felt that same weight stand on his head and hold him down.

"Now answer me Kibou! What do you mean by monster!?" Storm shouted. He growled and stood up, using his full strength, something her small frame couldn't fight against. He looked at her as she fell on the floor, landing on her back. He stood over her, his body covering hers as he stared down at her. He narrowed his eyes and whispered,

"Exactly what I said...I'm nothing more than a lowly monster...and you deserve more than a creature like me Storm…" He closed his eyes at the pain the words brought him. They were true, although he loved her with all his heart, she deserved so much better. He turned to walk away and she scrambled to her feet and tackled his back legs tripping him.

He growled and turned to pull her off, but she was already moving and jumping at his chest next. The two tumbled over each other as if they were simply wrestling like they always did. This time though the stakes were higher, if Storm didn't win she wouldn't get the answers she needed. Storm managed to come out on top panting as she glared down at him again.

She hissed through clenched teeth,

"Oh no you don't...you are not getting away with a pathetic excuse like that! What's going on Kibou? This isn't like you...this isn't who you are!" She said and Kibou noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He groaned and grabbed her shoulders, he rolled over so he was standing over her.

"Yes it is! It's who I _**really **_am underneath! I was a fool to think I could be something other than what ponies thought I was…" He frowned and got off of her, backing away. She sat up and frowned at him. He sat back on his haunches and lowered his head, his ears drooping.

"Go home Storm...run as far away from me as you can...while you still can…"

"No…" She whispered as she walked over to him. He was about to get up when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his shoulder. He felt her tears wet his fur and something inside him snapped. Out of instinct he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him.

"Kib...please...tell me what's wrong...I...I can't stand...to see you...like this…" She sobbed between each breath and Kibou looked down at her shocked. He had never seen Storm cry, not once in all the years they had grown up together. She was always the strong one, the one who would wipe away his tears. Seeing her this way brought out the protective side of him and he lifted his tail to use the tuft of fur to wipe away her tears. She pulled back in his embrace and gazed at him, fresh tears still lingering in her eyes.

"Kib...please…" She whispered and he sighed before pulling her back against him. He wrapped his arms completely around her and he felt her head rest against his heart. If only she knew how that heart longed for her.

"I found out the truth...my father...he...he betrayed my mother...he gave her to Tirek…"

Storm sniffled and held him tighter. She whispered, her nose buried in his fur,

"I know…"

Kibou flinched and dropped her stepping away staring at her in shock. She was also stunned at having been dropped so suddenly and looked up at Kibou. He was frowning at her and he began to shake.

"You knew...you knew the truth and...and you kept it from me?" He growled. She jumped at the sound, but stood to her full height meeting his eyes. She nodded her head and Kibou felt his heart break completely. Even Storm...his best friend...his true love...had lied to him. She had known this whole time that he was the son of a monster...that _**he **_was a monster.

"Why then? Why would you want to be around me when you knew what I am?" He growled, feeling his hackles raise. He was surprised that she didn't flinch, instead she glared right back and shouted at him.

"What do you mean why? You are my friend! I enjoy being around you! Kibou, you are _**NOT **_a monster!"

"**_YES I AM_**! It was always there for me to see! Had my family not gone to such extreme measures to hide it from me I would have seen it sooner!"

"Kibou! They were going to tell you! They were just waiting for the right time! I wanted to tell you the truth, desperately! But my mom made me swear that I wouldn't breathe a word! You deserved to hear the truth from your father and no one else!"

He growled at her again and took a step towards her, she didn't back away.

"It doesn't matter when they decided to tell me...nothing they, or you say changes facts. I am the son of the meanest monster to ever walk Equestria…" Storm gasped at this and stared at him in horror, but he continued without pause.

"For only a true monster could turn his back on the one he claimed to love and choose power instead! He chose his power over my mother!"

"**_Then why did she marry him!_**" Storm shouted and the question froze Kibou in his tracks. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Storm realized she had made it past the fog in his brain and reached the real Kibou. She took a step towards him and said softer,

"If he betrayed her...if he is such a monster, how could she love him? Why did Aunt Fluttershy marry Uncle Discord if he was so bad? What made them stay together? Why do you think they had you and Flitterbee?"

Kibou continued to stand there stunned as the anger began to fade away and Storm's words worked into his mind and heart. What she said made so much sense...his mother loved his father dearly. At the same time, any fool could see that his father worshiped the ground his mother walked on. Their love was true and they were completely devoted to each other. His parents...

"But...he…" Kibou whispered, his brow furrowed in concentration as he thought about how his parents acted around each other. They didn't act like two ponies who had once been enemies would. They were always smiling when they were around one another, nuzzling their mate affectionately. Kibou remembered the way his father lit up when his mother walked into the room, his eyes glowing with love. It was the same look Kibou got when he saw Storm…his eyes widened as he looked down at his friend. She was smiling up at him, waiting for him to see the truth once more.

"Storm...I…"

She hushed him and walked over snuggling against him. She nuzzled the soft fur over his heart and he felt it skip a beat, before beginning to race. He felt tears form in his eyes again as he wrapped her in his arms. He buried his snout in her beautiful rainbow mane and sobbed.

"What have I done? I...I said such awful things to him...I didn't even give him a chance to explain…" Kibou whispered as he thought of his poor father. How heart-broken he must feel right now, thinking that Kibou hated him.

"You were upset...and angry, I'm sure if you talk to him everything will work out. Kibou, I'm sorry I lied to you...I would have..." He pulled back and placed his claw against her lips. He grinned at the small blush in her cheeks.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for...you did what my family asked. I'm proud that you showed such loyalty to them...truly you are your mother's daughter Stormy."

She flushed even more at his compliment and then smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another tight hug.

"So are you Kibou...you have to remember something very important. You look like Uncle Discord and have his magic...but you carry the heart of Aunt Fluttershy. I remember asking about your parents when I was very young. I asked her how someone like Aunt Fluttershy could love someone like Uncle Discord? My mother told me something that I thought was strange then, but now...after knowing you...it's starting to make sense."

Kibou pulled away and frowned down at her once more as he asked,

"What's that?"

She pulled out of his arms, smiling up at him as she took him paw between her two hooves.

"She told me that although chaos and kindness may seem like the most opposite elements in this world...when they work together as one something beautiful and powerful is created…"

Kibou's breathing quickened at the look in her eyes. She was staring at him as he had often dreamed of her looking up at him, her eyes shining. She was staring at him with such intensity and passion that Kibou felt his heart stop. Could it be that Storm...beautiful, strong Storm...felt more towards him than friendship? He had trouble finding his voice and he gasped when she released his paw and grabbed his face between her hooves.

She smiled at him and he swallowed as she brought his face closer to hers. His heart was beating frantically as she continued to look at him with such fire in her green eyes. He was afraid that this would turn out to be another trick. Perhaps even just a very, very complicated dream...

"Do you know what that beautiful thing is Kibou?" She whispered and he felt her warm breath brush against his lips. He closed his eyes and groaned at the shiver that raced through his body. His breathing was growing ragged and he could only croak a response,

"No…"

He peeked at her through one eye and saw her smile at his simple answer.

"Love…" She whispered before pressing her lips against his.

* * *

**Ah haha! You have no idea how happy I am with this chapter! It was nothing like I originally wrote it and I couldn't be happier! It came out far better than I had originally planned...but it is not my opinion that truly matters ;) So please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I hope you are as satisfied with it as I am. I'm really surprised I got this chapter finished in the same day yay! That's what happens though when you work overnight...on your days off your still awake while the rest of the house is snoring (quite literally in my case lol)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay chapter eight! This is it everyone the big reveal. Who is the mystery villain and why did they steal Sombra's magic? I hope you are all enjoying this story and I thank those that have left reviews. I can't respond to certain people so I will thank you here. I'd like to give a VERY special thank you to taterforlife. I know you always review my stories and your reviews always brighten my day and give me the boost to keep writing *bows* thank you.**

**So please everyone enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! *I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Kibou started to stir from a very peaceful sleep. He slowly opened his eye and saw the sun beginning to rise in the distance. He sighed and curled tighter into a ball...something soft brushed his side and his head shot up. He turned and looked down at the still sleeping Storm.

She was snuggled against his side, sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face. Kibou found himself smiling slowly as he wrapped his tail around the sleeping pony. He had forgotten about the night before when Storm had kissed him. Although neither had said the words out loud, both knew of the others feelings just from that kiss.

Kibou sighed again and lowered his head to gently nuzzle her mane. She grumbled something in her sleep and moved closer to him. He chuckled and looked around the clearing they had slept in. He frowned and turned his head towards his home.

His frown deepened when he noticed the storm clouds hanging over the castle. There wasn't a cloud anywhere in the sky except over his home and his instincts told him it was being caused by his father. Kibou remembered all that he had said to his dad the night before and his heart began to ache.

After talking to Storm, he realized his mistake in rushing to conclusions about his father's reasons for the past. Now he had to make things right between the two of them, his father had to know he didn't hate him...and that he _**wasn't **_a monster. He glanced down at Storm again and knew he couldn't just leave her. He had to thank her for everything she had said last night.

He chuckled, she had always been good at beating sense back into his head and last night hadn't been any different. He lowered his head again and nuzzled her behind her ear gently calling her name.

"Storm...Storm...come on love it's time to get up…"

She grumbled and snorted,

"Five more minutes mom…"

Kibou laughed and then returned to nudging her awake. As adorable as she was sleeping, he had to return home. She let out a small yawn and opened her eyes, when they met his her cheeks flushed pink. His smile widened and he gently kissed her nose, chuckling as her blush deepened. She smiled up at him though and stretched as she yawned again, he blushed when she rubbed against his side.

"Oh man...I didn't mean to fall asleep...mom's going to blow out my ear drums when I get home." She grumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Kibou grinned at her and used his tail to push against her back, sliding her across the grass and closer to him. He leaned in and gave her the softest kiss, enjoying the way she instantly settled against him.

He pulled away and nuzzled her ear again, chuckling at the flush to her cheeks.

"I'm glad you did...I enjoyed waking up to you snuggled against me Stormy…" He purred into her ear, she blinked then smiled again. Then she frowned just as he had when she noticed the storm clouds still hanging over his home. He sighed and stood up stretching slightly as he did. He took a deep breath and turned back to Storm, he pulled her into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He purred again at the sensation of holding her so close, especially now that she knew and accepted his affections.

"I have to go back now...I have to make things right again. Storm...thank you so much for everything last night. I don't know if I would have realized the truth without your help."

He whispered and she giggled, a sweet sound he hadn't heard often from her and the sound did something to his heart. He held her tighter and she sighed against his shoulder whispering to him,  
"You would have realized it eventually Kib...your heart is too pure to hold rage inside for long. Go on now...Uncle Discord needs you...I'll...I'll see you later." She pulled away from him, however when she would have pulled completely away he tightened his arms. She blinked up at him confused until she noticed the fire in his eyes. She smiled and stroked his cheek, he growled lightly and pulled her to him again, placing his lips over hers.

* * *

Fluttershy sighed as she watched Flitterbee race off with Dusks Light and CheesePie. She was glad her daughter would be gone for the day with her friends, that way Fluttershy wouldn't have to explain anything. She looked up at the sky and sighed again at the dark clouds looming over.

She walked back inside and went in search of her husband. When she was about to scream in frustration she heard the softest moan and turned to the source. It was coming from inside Kibou's room and Fluttershy frowned. She walked over and peeked inside, her heart nearly broke at the sight of her husband.

He was curled in the center of Kibou's bed, his back shivering with each breath, and he was looking at a photo of him and his son. Fluttershy bit her lip to keep from breaking into sobs, he hadn't come to bed last night. Now she knew why, he had stayed in here all night, probably hoping Kibou would return. She sighed and called his name softly,

"Discord…"

No response.

"Discord...honey…"

Nothing, he just continued to lay there, almost lifeless. If she couldn't see his back rising with each breath she would have sworn he was a statue again. She sighed and took a step to enter the room, a tail wrapped around her stopping her and pulling her back. She fell against soft fur and two arms wrapped around her. She felt the tears break through as a snout buried itself into her hair and her baby's voice whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry mom...please forgive me…" She turned her head and looked into her son's beautiful eyes. She stroked his cheek and simply nodded, because she couldn't possibly talk around the lump in her throat. Kibou then turned his gaze on his father, who still hadn't budged from his current position. He sighed and smiled sadly at her, then he kissed her cheek and whispered,  
"I'll make this right...I'll bring him back…"

She nodded and walked away leaving the two alone together. She turned back as she watched Kibou move silently into the room and sit in the center facing his dad. He wrapped his tail around himself and lowered his ears and his head. She smiled at the position he was taking, it was so much like her little Kibou...and so much like his father.

* * *

Discord stared blankly at the small picture and bit back another sob. All night he had lain awake in the room, praying that his son would come back and give him a second chance. It was hopeless though, Discord had ruined all hope of Kibou ever trusting him again. Maybe he deserved his son's hate. After all, it was Discord's fault that the ponies all looked at his son with such disdain. If he hadn't been so stupid in the past, things would be very different for his sweet, loving son.

All he could do now was pray that Kibou would see the truth. See that no matter the monster his father was...that didn't mean Kibou was also one. His son could never be viewed as a monster by anyone who spent time alone with him. The kid had the biggest heart and no matter whose blood he carried, Kibou was his own stallion. His little hope would grow up and do great things for Equestria...unlike Discord had…

"Dad…" It was the softest whisper, but Discord's ear twitched at the familiar sound. He slowly lifted his head, afraid this would be nothing more than a trick of his mind. He turned his head and stopped breathing. Sitting in the center of the room was his baby boy.

"Dad...I" Discord cut him off as she jumped off the bed and threw his arms around his son, pulling him into a tight embrace. He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and he sent a silent thanks to Celestia.

"Kibou...I'm so glad you're safe...son...I'm so sorry...so sorry...Nothing I saw will ever make up for my past mistakes...I know that."

He felt his son begin to shake and smiled slightly as Kibou's arms wrapped around his waist and his little one nuzzled his chest fur. The affectionate nuzzle warmed Discord's broken heart.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing...I...I…never should have called you a monster...daddy you're...you're not..." Kibou whispered and Discord felt the tears wetting his chest. He nuzzled his nose against his son's mane and tightened his hold on his baby.

"Shh...there's nothing for you to apologize for little hope. I shouldn't have tried to hide the truth from you. I just...I just wanted to forget it ever happened. I know better than to hide something that important though...your mother has taught me that much."

"No...I know why you did...why you wouldn't want me to know. It was the shock that startled me...I'm so sorry dad. I never even gave you a chance to explain...I thought that everything I had heard was the real truth...I should have known better. I know your heart is good daddy... Can you ever forgive me for what I said?"

He pulled away from his son and wiped away the tears on little hope's cheeks. He felt his heart warming, his son was still the sweetest thing he knew. Even though the fight had been Discord's fault, his son was still apologizing...how the kiddo ever thought he was a monster?

"There's nothing to forgive little one...I'm just so happy you're home and safe again…"

Discord whispered as he pulled his son to him again. The two clung to each other and Discord felt his heart repairing itself again. He looked out the window and noticed the clouds dissipating, he smiled and stroked his son's mane.

He let go of Kibou and placed his paw on his son's shoulder as he said,

"Okay...here's the deal. No more lies son. Anything you want to know about my past...just ask and I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything so you can understand who your father was then."

Kibou smiled up at him and nodded, Discord leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. They left the room and he turned to see his wife talking to a very excited Twilight.

* * *

"Discord!" Twilight shouted when she saw him walking into the living room. He frowned at why she was there and then he remembered. In all that had happened the night before, he had forgotten about the research he had asked her to do. His eyes widened and he flashed himself next to her and he picked her up. Gently though...even if she hadn't told everypony about her new foal, he could sense it. This little foal would be a very powerful alicorn in the future.

"Did you find it?" He whispered and she nodded, so he put her down. He looked back at Kibou who was walking towards the group. Discord swallowed, he had said no more lies, but he was still unsure about letting the kids know of the danger. He sighed and turned back to Twilight, she was also looking at Kibou, then she looked at Discord and he nodded.

She sighed and used her magic to levitate a book out of her saddlebag.

"I was up late last night and couldn't find anything about the creature you described...I had decided to try again in the morning. However as I was settling into sleep I heard a crash in the library...when I got into the room a pile of books was scattered around the floor."

They all turned as Kibou choked and started to blush...it didn't take the adults long to figure out why he was squirming. Discord shook his head and turned back to Twilight for her to continue.

"Well as I was placing the books back...I found this open. It's the answer to the mystery…"

She levitated the book to Discord and his eyes widened. He grabbed it and looked at the princess. He whispered as he opened to flip through a few pages.

"You...you finished it?"

Twilight nodded and took the book back from him. She began to flip through several pages as she told him,  
"Yes...I finished it while you were gone...I'm just glad I had all the information before you left...but I got it published two years ago. I haven't had a chance to show you since you returned. I wanted it to be a surprise…"

The two smiled at each other and neither noticed Kibou tilting his head to read the title. Then he shouted,  
"Wait! Aunt Twilight...you…you wrote that!"

They turned to him again and saw the shocked expression on his face. She smiled and nodded,

"Yes...'History of Chaos' was my idea on how to help ponies understand Discord better...I thought maybe if there was a way for them to see his past, they'd see what he had overcome to be the stallion he is today…"

Her words caused Discord to blush and Fluttershy walked over and nuzzled his chest. He smiled down at his wife and returned her affection.

Kibou was looking between the three adults, then his eyes widened and he turned to his dad.  
"So...so this book...you knew about it?" He whispered to his father. Discord nodded and looked at the book that depicted his life.

"Yes. I gave Twilight as much information as I could so she could write this…"

"Then why did you use a different name?" Kibou asked his aunt and she smiled at him. She walked to Discord's side and placed a gentle hoof on his shoulder. She whispered as she smiled at her dear friend,

"Because...if ponies knew I had written it they would think the opinions and facts nothing but my bias. By writing it under a pen name, I could state the facts and make sure that ponies listened to them...It was the only way to show what kind of stallion Discord really is at heart."

The friends shared a quick hug then Twilight shook her head and shouted,

"Oh my! What am I doing? I came here for something important...Discord I found her!"

Discord frowned. Her? Twilight flipped rapidly through pages in the book and stopped when she found what she wanted. She held it up for Discord to see the picture and he felt his heart drop.

"Oh Celestia…oh please not her…" He whispered as he backed away from the book. His reaction shocked the others. They had never seen Discord back away in fear before and yet that was exactly what he had done.

"Discord...honey...who is she?" Fluttershy whispered and he looked at his wife. He swallowed, his family was in much more danger than he had first thought. This monster made Sombra and Tirek look like fluffy bunnies.

"She...she…"

Twilight frowned and turned the book back to her to read the script out loud. Every word brought back memories of his past…

_Morgana...a creature that wanders the wastelands stealing the magic and life force of the earth. She has the head and upper body of an alicorn, the lower half of her is a large snake tail. She is vicious and vile, believing that everything is hers to take. When she steals magic and life forces she grows stronger and younger, making her almost immortal. If she steals a pony's life force they can be left as little more than shells of their former selves._

Twilight stopped reading and looked back at Discord to see his reaction. He was breathing heavily and sweating. He couldn't respond to her unspoken question all he could do was panic. She frowned and turned back to the book flipping to the next page.

_One day however Morgana chose the wrong target for her prey. She happened upon a chimera that was turning the ground into icing and sprouting candy trees out of the ground. Most likely she was impressed with the magic this one creature displayed and wanted to possess it herself. Never had she come across something that could make anything it wished out of thin air…Morgana was about to meet the Lord of Chaos…_

She stopped and frowned again and closed the book. Kibou snatched it out of her aura and shouted,

"Don't stop! What else does it say?" He began to flip through the pages and Twilight sighed and turned to Discord.

"It doesn't say anything else...Discord never told me what happened. He only told me it wasn't important and that we should move on...I think Discord...now is the time to finish your tale."

He met her eyes and looked over to his family. He nodded and said,

"Yes it is...if Morgana is responsible for all this, she'll be heading here as soon as she thinks she's gained enough power…come we should finish this at the council."

He turned to leave and the three began to follow, he stopped and held out his arm preventing Kibou from following. Kibou looked at him confused and he hated the hurt look in his eyes, he had just promised his son no more lies. However this was one thing he _**had **_to do. He turned and nodded at the two mares. They understood that he needed a minute with his son and left without a word. Discord sighed again and turned to look at his mirror image.

"Son...you need to stay here…"

"What!? No...I want to help! Dad I'm like you I have chaos magic, together we can fight this monster!"

Discord started to panic again, he had to make sure he kept Kibou as far away from that creature as possible...she couldn't know about him.

"No. You will stay here...Morgana is no normal monster...she is the worst. I can't risk you getting hurt. If she finds out about you, you'll become her new target…"

"New...wait I thought...dad what is her target?" Kibou whispered as he narrowed his eyes at his father. Discord sighed and told himself, no more lies...he had to tell Kibou the truth. incase...incase the worst happened.

"She's after me...to finish what she failed to do thousands of years ago...son...if Morgana steals my magic and life force...nothing will stop her. Everything I love with crumble in her wake...However I have grown much more powerful than the last time we met. She may not have realized this yet...I believe I can stop her so long as she doesn't gain more power before I find her."

He stopped to see if Kibou was understanding him. Slowly his son's eyes widened and Discord was proud of how smart his son was becoming...guess those tutor sessions with a genius aunt would do that.

"So...so what you're saying is...if she knows I have chaos magic…"

"She'll come after you because you'll be an easier target. She'll steal your magic and use it to grow stronger...Kibou, you may not be at my level yet, but your magic is stronger than mine was at your age. I believe that because you are also the son of a bearer of an Element of Harmony...that magic is also in you and it is feeding your chaos magic.

"If Morgana steals your magic it may put her at my level and I won't know if I can stop her...so I need you to stay here behind the barrier and out of the way...you'll be helping me by staying safe and I'm going to send the other children here for protection...in fact I should send everypony here. Morgana can't be allowed to gain any magic that is equal to mine…"

The last was more of a thought...he realized that he had to keep every powerful source of magic here and out of Morgana's way...that meant…

He snapped his fingers and all three princesses, the bearers of elements and their children were teleported to his living room. Princess Celestia looked around then glared at Discord.

"Really what is the meaning of this Discord...I was in the middle of a council meeting to discuss…"

"This is more important Tia…" He growled and she stopped, never had he spoken to her like that and it shocked her into silence. He looked around at all the curious stares and sighed, now was the time to explain everything.

"Discord...I thought we were going to have this discussion in the council room?" Twilight asked and frowned as she pulled Dusks Light against her side.

He looked over at his wife and children and moved to curl himself around them. He nuzzled his wife gently then turned to the rest of the group.

"Plans have changed...I need all of you to stay here. Where it's safe…"

The room erupted into shouts of confusion, anger and dismay. He growled and snapped his fingers zipping all the mouths shouting at him. He chuckled lightly and continued,

"No arguments...Morgana will be coming for me. If she gains any of your magic I won't be able to stop her. All of you carry some form of powerful magic and if she gets a hold of it this land will suffer. I'm going to get her attention and bring her to me, she may believe that just with Sombra's magic she can beat me…"

They all quieted down so he unzipped their mouths and Princess Cadence was the first to speak.

"Discord...you can't face her alone...it's too dangerous."

"Wait a minute...what he says speaks truth...this creature would become too strong to fight if she takes our immortal magic…" Luna said and Celestia nodded she turned to face him and whispered,

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Discord?"

"I have to...she can absorb magic. So if you try to fight her it will only make her stronger. I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone…" He said as he curled further around his family. No matter the cost...he would protect them. He wasn't being honest with them and it hurt him to lie again. However it was the only way to keep them safe, if they knew the truth they would try and help...then they could be hurt. Morgana was after him, not them...they would be safe once she got what she wanted.

He had barely escaped her the first time they had met, she had surrounded him and taken a good portion of his magic and life. He had managed to turn the ground to ice causing her to slip, breaking her concentration.

He had used what magic he had left to teleport far away from her, it was how he had first ended up in Equestria. He had hoped to never come across the monster again...seems she wanted the rested of the power she had tasted all those years ago.

"I will meet her head on and send her to Tartarus where she belongs…" He whispered as he nuzzled his wife's ear…

_Darling forgive me...but I have to protect you…_

The princesses nodded at him and then surprised him by simultaneously bowing to him. His mouth fell open, as all four alicorns bowed in respect to him. He nodded and turned to leave the castle. He felt a hoof on his shoulder and turned to see Celestia staring at him, she looked back at the other ponies then whispered so only he could hear.

"Say goodbye first...you'll regret it if you don't…"

He frowned at her and wondered for a second if she had guessed his real plan. He turned to look at his family and his heart broke all over again. He held out his arms and the three of them walked over. He wrapped his children in a tight hug and whispered to them,

"Don't worry little ones...daddy will keep you safe…" At least that was the truth. He would make sure they were protected until the last second. Most of his magic would go into creating a barrier that would keep anything out...and everypony in until he couldn't hold it any longer…

He let go of his children and felt tears of pride well in his eyes. They were so beautiful and he loved them with his whole heart.

"I love you two so much...never forget that…" He whispered. Then he turned to face his heart, this would be the hardest thing he'd ever had to go through. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a desperate hug. She was his whole world...and although it would hurt her, he would keep her safe. She was the most important treasure he had ever held, never had he thought he could love somepony so deeply.

He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately, not caring that the others were looking. He needed to feel her lips before he left. To feel the love that poured from them, allowing the sensation to fill his heart. She gasped and there were tears in her eyes, she reached up and held his face in her hooves. She whispered to him and he closed his eyes at her sweet voice.

"Come back to me...I love you so much Discord...promise me you'll come home again…"

The words stabbed his heart and he kissed her again, to hide the fear in his heart. He smiled sadly at her, then stroked her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I promise...I love you my sweet Fluttershy…"

_Fluttershy...forgive me my heart…I will protect all of you...no matter the cost…_

* * *

**Okay so that's where I'm going to cut it off. I'm sure most of you have realized what Discord's real plan is...I'm not going to say anything about the ending so you'll just have to wait. I hope you are all enjoying this story and the way its heading, please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay everyone chapter nine...yeah nine lol sorry that quick note is throwing my chapters off. I'm happy I finished this chapter so fast, but that's probably because of the length it is. Okay so now it's time to see Discord as he confronts Morgana, protecting his family and all that he loves. Oh yeah and I did choose that name because I'm a huge Merlin fan lol. Oh and I think I caught all the misspells and such in this one? I know there will still be mistakes because my grammar sucks, it always has and probably always will.  
**

**Please enjoy and as always let me know what you think! *I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

It was time...Discord looked around Ponyville, thankful that all inhabitants were taking his advice and staying indoors. He sat in the center of town, slowly letting his magic seep into the air for Morgana to was dangerous, but predictable. She was always bloodthirsty, but it was because she was so driven to becoming immortal. Most of the monsters that could do what her, Tirek and Discord did were immortal...Morgana was cursed with having to 'refuel' her energy. Much like a pony does when they get hungry. She would be coming for him soon, still believing he was her key to finally meeting that goal.

Now all he had to do was wait. He had placed the barrier over his castle after he had left. It had taken a large store of his magic to enhance it so that even Kibou couldn't teleport through it. It was better though that he wasn't at full strength, he couldn't let her have all of his magic, he had to make sure she couldn't return to Equestria before Kibou was older. It wasn't long after he had been born that Discord realized just how strong his son's magic was.

Discord had formed this plan shortly after he realized it was Morgana coming. He knew there was no way he could stop her...but...but maybe Kibou could. If he could prevent her from meeting his son before his magic fully matured then Equestria would be saved. Discord had no doubt that once his magic store had run out she would return seeking more, and Equestria had more magic than any other land. He hadn't lied when he said that Kibou's magic was stronger than any Discord had ever seen. Once he was older and could control all his powers nothing, not even Morgana could stand up to Kibou.

Discord believed that it was his wife's elemental magic that fed and worked with his chaos magic to create a much more powerful magic within Kibou...all he had to do was ensure that the magic was given a chance to grow. That meant stopping Morgana...all he had to do was make her **_think_ **she had won.

Morgana's greatest weakness was that unlike Tirek she lost the magic she absorbed. She wasn't completely immortal and even when she drained him of his magic she wouldn't gain his immortality, despite what she thought.

The one thing that made her so dangerous was that she temporarily gained her victims powers. So she would become omnipotent like he was, however the more magic she used the faster it left her body. It was why she was always hungry for a magic source and why she was obsessed with Discord in the first place.

He knew she thought that if she absorbed his life force it would make her immortal at last. However it would only be a temporary feeling and she would return to her weaker form shortly after. He was sure even now the store of Sombra's magic was beginning to leave her body.

Something shifted in his body and he growled. She was coming...He heard laughter behind him and he turned too late, a shadow materialized behind him. Her black tail wrapped around his body and she began to squeeze. He glared up into the black eyes of the monster holding him.

Her red mane had grey streaks in it and her green coat was frayed in places. Signs that indeed she was running out of the magic stored within her body. She hissed through her sharp teeth and grinned at him.

"Ah...my favorite treat...I have found you at last and I will finish the most amazing meal I've ever had."

He laughed. She flinched at the sound then glared down at him and tightened her grip. He grinned quickly flashing out of her grasp, floating a few feet away from her.

"What?!" She shouted as she noticed him. He let out a burst of confetti and shouted,

"Surprise! Oh what's the matter Morgana? Didn't Sombra tell you just how powerful I am? Did you even ask before you stole his magic?"

She growled at him and struck out with her tail, he dodged easily and her tail crashed into the fountain. Gravel and water flew into the air and she hissed at him again.

"That unicorn, what a waste of my time...I was going to take one of those princesses...but they were too heavily guarded. So I was forced to take that unicorn, even using my last magic source to break those chains. Hardly worth it as he was hardly a snack for me...it took four years before his magic store had even grown large enough to replace what I lost coming here. However his knowledge of you proved useful in finding your hiding places. Yours is the only magic that has ever quenched my thirst!" She shouted and lunged for him. He enlarged himself and tackled her, his weight pushing her backwards. The two went tumbling back and crashed into town hall.

Discord was standing over her and he growled at her. Morgana wasn't intimidated, instead his strength seemed to make her hungrier, she smiled and managed to wrap her tail around his waist. He cried out in pain as she begun to tighten her hold and he could feel his magic seeping out of him. While she was draining his magic he couldn't focus so he decided to go with his physical strength.

He latched his jaws onto her tail and she howled in pain instantly releasing him. He stumbled away and growled in frustration. She had managed to get a good amount of his magic...she was faster at 'eating' it than the last time they'd met and now he had more to offer. Still he couldn't go down without a fight, not if he was to make her believe she had beaten the most powerful being in the world...he had to keep her from the truth. She couldn't know there was one stronger than him... He had to speed things up, if she could drain him this fast he couldn't chance staying in Equestria.

She turned on him and growled again. He waited, knowing what she was going to do and what he would have to do in return. She lunged at him and as she wrapped around him he teleported far from Equestria...

He thought of his family and prayed that just this **_once_ **they listened to him.

_Keep them safe Kibou…_

* * *

"Kibou...please stop pacing so much...you're making me tired just watching you." Storm grumbled from his bed. He smiled over at her then frowned and resumed his walking. She sighed and groaned, Storm didn't understand and he couldn't explain it. Something wasn't sitting right with him...something about the way his father had acted before he left. He had acted as if...as if he didn't plan on returning.

"It doesn't make sense…" Kibou grumbled and he heard Storm chuckle. He turned and she was smiling at him, still curled on his bed.

She shook her head and said,

"When does anything about Uncle Discord make sense? Come on Kibou, you're worrying too much. He'll be okay, no creature is more powerful than Uncle Discord."

Kibou smiled and flashed next to her, curling his body around her. She sighed happily and snuggled against him. He smiled down at her and nuzzled her ear. She was right of course, even his father had said no pony was as strong, magic wise, as he was...except...hadn't he said...

"Wait!" Kibou shouted and Storm jumped startled. She frowned at the look in Kibou's eyes. His breathing was quickening and suddenly everything his father had said came back to him. He knew what wasn't settling in his heart...in his own way his father had been telling Kibou the truth...all of it. Each thought caused his heart to speed up and tears to form in his eyes.

_Your magic is stronger than mine was when I was your age...she's here to finish off what she started…daddy will keep you safe…I love you so much, never forget that..._

His father had been saying goodbye. He had told Kibou about his magic being strong, so Kibou would continue to protect their family! All those spells he had taught Kibou when he was young were so he could continue to protect his mother and sister when his father wasn't around...His father didn't truly believe he could defeat Morgana, he was going to **_sacrifice_ **himself!

Kibou jumped off the bed and ran to the window, praying he was wrong. Just as he feared though, when he looked out at the sky he could see the barrier fading in and out of sight. His father's magic was fading...which meant he was dying!

"Kibou what's…" She was cut off as Kibou turned suddenly and grabbed her shoulders. He kissed her deeply. He knew what he had to do...he would protect his family.**_ All of his family_**…

"Storm I have to go…"

"Wait...what? You can't leave...Uncle Discord said…"

"Things have changed. I think dad is in trouble and I'm the only one who can help. Storm please don't tell any of this to our aunts...they have to stay here. Dad was right when he said they would be no match for Morgana. Storm…" He stopped and pulled her tight against him. He loved her so much and he couldn't leave without tell her so.

"Storm...I love you…" She gasped at his words and he continued,

"I have loved you for so long...I didn't think you would feel the same because of how I looked…" He placed a claw over her lips when she would have interrupted him. He had to say all of this or he never would and time was important right now.

"You are what gave me so much strength over the years. Storm I love you with my whole heart, it belongs to you and will remain so for all eternity. I can't imagine life without you...I promise you that I will come home as soon as I find my father...I have many plans for us and I don't want to miss out on a single day with you."

He kissed her again and she melted against him. He quietly snapped his fingers so she wouldn't notice. A small black box appeared next to her tail...inside was a chain he had created himself using his magic. It was how he saw her...no matter which way you looked at the chain its colors would shine...ever changing, but always beautiful. It was his promise to her...a promise for the future he had planned.

"I love you...I'll be back…" He whispered as he flashed out of the room.

* * *

Discord was panting, he was just grateful he had inflicted several wounds to the creature towering over him. She would have to use some of his magic to heal herself, draining it further. She had drained almost all of his magic and he felt himself growing weaker. He snapped his fingers and she began to sink into the ground, he grinned at the scream of fury that escaped her lips. He knew he should get up and run, but he didn't have enough strength and he doubted that he'd make it that far anyways.

She managed to pull herself out of his trap and advanced on him, teeth bared. Discord tried to stand and fight, but fell flat again. He couldn't even summon a simple spell to knock her back. His magic was draining out of him like an open wound. He watched as Morgana closed her eyes in bliss and knew this was the end of it.

She would finish him and then his family would be safe from her. She wouldn't be able to return right away for fear of wasting his magic...not that it would matter. The stronger the magic, the faster it was wasted, always leaving the body in some form. His magic would fade faster than another source, so she would return to her weaker form before she ever made it back to his family. They were far enough from Equestria that if she tried to teleport back it would drain most of her 'eaten' magic and she would be weak once again.

He closed his own eyes and imagined his beautiful wife and his darling children. He felt tears slide down his cheeks knowing he would never see them again. At least he had been able to protect them...by sacrificing his life and giving Kibou the chance to grow into the hero he was meant to be, Discord may have finally paid back all the pain he had cause as the Lord of Chaos…

His final thoughts would be of his loving family and how he was grateful that they would have each other. Kibou could even replace the immortality spell on Fluttershy...his own would fade once he did. Although some selfish part of him hoped that she wouldn't, so he could see her again. It was growing harder for him to breathe and he knew Morgana was almost done with him.

_I've accepted this...those I love will be safe now…_

Morgana let out a shriek in pain and Discord forced his heavy eyes to open. The creature was flying through the air far from where Discord was laying. His ears twitched as he heard a deep growl above him. He slowly turned his head and his eyes widened.

_Oh Celestia no…_

* * *

Kibou stood on all fours, crouching over his father in a protective gesture. He had arrived just in time, he could see that his father was fading and he had to get him away from here and fast.

"What...what are…" His father rasped and Kibou hushed him, nuzzling his father's snout with his own.

"It's okay...I'm here now...I'm going to take you home daddy…" Discord tried to shake his head and he lifted a wobbly arm and pushed against Kibou's face.

"Go...you...you shouldn't be…"

Morgana let out another cry as she regained her composure, however when she turned to face the fool that had attacked her she froze. Her eyes fell on Kibou and she smiled, the cold gaze made Kibou shiver deep in his heart. He bared his teeth at the monster, still shielding his father's body with his own. His hackles were standing up and his eyes were nothing more than slits, he didn't realize it, but he looked just like his father did when **_he_ **was really angry. Morgana laughed and clapped her hooves like a young kid on Hearths Warming.

"Oh my what luck! Discord why didn't you tell me that there were more of you? Oh it doesn't matter I forgive you and will simply take both of your magic now!" She advanced on the two of them and Kibou felt his father push against him again.

"Kib...please...you can't...you have...go…" The weakness he heard in his father's voice set something off inside Kibou and he began to softly glow. He turned on the creature threatening his family and snarled at the beast. Never had he behaved like this, it was pure instinct that was driving him. All he knew was his entire body was screaming to protect his father.

He summoned a simple spell, one that his father had taught him, but it was growing in strength fueled by his instincts. Morgana saw the energy ball and laughed,

"You really think that will work? Do you know nothing of who I am? I absorb magic and nothing you do can hu-AHH!" She shouted as the massive ball crashed into her stomach sending her flying. She curled in a ball baring her teeth in pain, she lifted her hand and stared in shock at the burn marking her skin.

She looked back at the chimera that had attacked her...he was so much more powerful than the larger one lying beneath him...she had chosen the wrong one! He was the true feast she desired...and could he be the key to everlasting immortality?

"You will be mine…" She hissed and Kibou growled in response, lowering his head in warning. He felt his father groan as he lifted to his feet, Kibou tried to hold him down, but Discord shook him off.

He moved to stand in front of Kibou and swayed slightly on his feet, still he faced down Morgana. He lowered his own head as Kibou had and growled in warning at the creature.

"You won't...touch him witch...Kibou...you have...to go...now…she can't...get...your magic...go…"

Kibou stood frozen looking at his father. What did he mean by she could get his magic? Had his father planned this the whole time, had he been trying to keep her from getting near Kibou? Well he wasn't going to just leave his father here to die at the hands of this beast. He moved to stand next to his father, ignoring the warning growl his father sent him. He smiled at his father and winked. Discord frowned and tried to step towards Morgana, but his legs gave out from under him.

He was in no condition to fight and Kibou noticed his father's eyes were slowly shutting. He had to take him home now, his Aunt Twilight would know better what to do. Kibou caught him and moved his own body under his father's, carrying the older draconequus' weight on his back.

He turned to see Morgana getting up off the ground, still gripping her stomach in pain. He grinned at her and in a move so much like the creature he carried he held two of his claws up to his forehead and saluted her. She lunged at them screaming, but was too slow and the pair disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**I know this chapter is shorter, but I decided to end it here and I'll put the rest into the next chapters. Otherwise this one chapter would be as long as two of my others. I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to the ending, which is slowly approaching. I also hope you like Morgana as a villain. I tried to make her similar to Tirek since they are from the same land, however with a few differences. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten, don't want to say too much for fear of giving it away. It was pointed out to me that Morgana is not as menacing as you would think...and I want to respond with-that was intentional and falls into this chapter. She was supposed to start as nothing but a 'whiny kid'...she believed nothing could hurt her so she was just cocky. But at the same time still obsessed with gaining her immortality. Now that she knows about Kibou's true strength you'll see why Discord was so afraid of her….**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a Review! *I only own my OC's all other characters are owned by Hasbro.***

* * *

Kibou opened his eyes and looked around panting. He groaned, he had missed his home. He was in Ponyville this time, after missing twice, but now he was tired and he wasn't at his castle. He turned his head to see how his father was doing. Discord was still unconscious, but at least he was still breathing.

_I have to get him to Aunt Twilight…_

Kibou was about to teleport once more when he heard his name and a familiar cry. He turned to see his aunts and mother running towards him. His mother saw her husband laying across Kibou's back and she ran faster than the others.

"Oh my...Discord! Honey please...say something..." His mother sobbed as Kibou gently laid his father on the ground. She wrapped her arms around Discord's neck and buried her muzzle in his mane.

"Why are you all here?" He asked and his Aunt Applejack answered.

"We noticed the barrier fall and thought maybe Discord had returned…"

His Aunt Twilight cast a magical aura over Discord. She looked up at Kibou and frowned, he knew the news wouldn't be good.

"He's very weak...I don't know if...if there's anything...we can…" His Aunt Twilight stopped and met Fluttershy's eyes, and his mother started crying harder. She was whispering into his father's ear and although he couldn't hear what she was saying he could guess.

"He'll...he'll be okay...now that I got him away from her...dad would never give up...right?" He whispered, there wasn't much confidence in his voice and he lowered his head. No it couldn't be true...there was no way he could lose his father now...not after everything they had said to one another. He couldn't have their fight be the last thing on his father's mind.

He heard another group of ponies screaming and for a moment he thought it was at him. He frowned and looked towards the sound and gasped. As the light faded, there in the middle of town glaring at Kibou was Morgana…

Kibou growled and his aunts turned to see what had angered him. They screamed when Morgana stood to her full height. His Aunt Twilight was the first to recover, her horn began to glow with power. Kibou reached out and pulled her back by her tail, breaking her concentration.

"Kibou what-"

"You have to stay here...you can't fight her...stay here and help dad recover...I'll keep her busy." He growled as he met Morgana's eyes. He didn't notice his aunts back away from him, slightly out of fear. Even his mother was staring at him in awe. He moved away from the group to meet the monster head on. She hissed at him and the two began to circle one another.

Each waiting for the other to make a move. He snarled at Morgana and she bared her teeth, suddenly she lunged at him and in a flash disappeared. Only to reappear behind him and wrap him in her tail. He cried out, but sunk his teeth into her scaly flesh. As she cried out and released him, he flew into the sky and Morgana spread her wings to follow.

"No you don't...I won't underestimate you again..." She shouted and grabbed his tail, hurling him back. He turned to right himself and she grabbed his arms, pushing him faster towards the ground. Out of instinct he teleported just as Morgana crashed into the dirt. He reappeared a few feet away and noticed her slowly rising.

She turned to face him and grinned,

"I think it's time to end this brute battle...let's see just how strong you are little pest." She raised her hoof and it began to glow. Kibou's eyes widened and he turned to shout at his family.

"Move! Run! She has dad's mag-" He was hurled back by an energy blast and he heard his mother shout his name. When he was lifting back to his feet he heard his Aunt Rarity scream. He turned and saw her wrapped in Morgana's tail, she was laughing.

"I think I'm going to like it here. Anytime I use some magic there will be a new food source to replace it. Tell me pony...I never have asked in the past...does it hurt?"

His Aunt Rarity screamed in pain and the sound shook through Kibou. He growled and his mane began to glow brightly.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted and the ground shook. He snapped his fingers and Morgana suddenly dropped Rarity. She grabbed her tail and stared in shock at the burn marking her tail. She turned just as Kibou slammed his body against her, using his magic to put more force behind it. She went flying and Kibou turned to see his aunt smiling at him,

"I'm okay little hope…" She whispered and he nodded quickly before turning to face the witch again. He stood between her and his family, determined to keep the monster away from them.

He growled in warning again and a soft rumble shook the ground. Morgana turned and snarled at him. She lifted her hoof again and several sharp, ice shards appeared behind her. She grinned at Kibou and turned some of the ice away from the group. Kibou stared in confusion and followed the path the shards would take. Several ponies were staring in shock and fear in the distance, among them he noticed the twins.

"What are you doing! Get away from here!" He shouted, but they didn't seem to hear him. They were frozen in fear and he growled in annoyance.

Morgana laughed and shouted at him,

"Let's see what you do...which is more important to you my treat, family or duty? Choose!" She shouted and shot the shards out causing all the ponies to scream.

_Think!_

He shouted and a wave of fire shot from his body, melting the ice and knocking Morgana down again. The ponies were now soaked, but the ice water seemed to snap them awake. They all started to run in fear, scattering around Ponyville. Kibou was about to move towards the creature laying on the floor when a groan stopped him.

Kibou turned his gaze back and gasped as his father was trying to regain his feet.

* * *

Discord was glaring at Morgana, his teeth bared.

"You...haven't...killed me yet...witch…" He hissed. Kibou shook his head at his father and frowned.

"Dad...stay down...you've lost too much magic...you can't…"

"Of course I can...I won't let this creature hurt...my family...without a fight." Discord grumbled as he started to fall forward. Twilight and Rainbow caught him and helped prop him back up.

"Don't be an idiot! You have to stop or _**you will **_kill yourself!" Rainbow growled in his ear, her face both annoyed and worried. He shook his head and tried to walk forward when Fluttershy jumped in his path glaring at him. She looked furious and it made him stop. She was crying, but at the same time he could see the fury raging in her eyes.

"Honey I have…"

"No you don't!" She shouted and stomped her hoof, taking everypony by surprise. She continued to glare at him.

"Fluttershy listen to me…"

"_**NO**_! You listen to **_me_ **this time! I will _**NOT **_lose you to your own stupidity!"

He flinched at her tone and frowned, however she wasn't done. Her small frame shaking as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"You lied to me...you didn't plan on coming back...did you..._**DID YOU!?**_"

He couldn't answer, so he laid his ears back against his head and turned his gaze away. Fluttershy sobbed, then glared at him again saying over her shoulder, still angry.

"Kibou…"

"Y-yes mom?" Kibou asked nervously and she turned to stare at her son. The flames in her eyes actually made him step back. She turned her glare on Morgana who was finally regaining her stance, her body now covered with burns. Fluttershy growled and Discord, despite everything going on, felt his fur stand up at the sound.

"Teach her what happens when you mess with the chaos family…" Fluttershy whispered and Kibou grinned as he turned back to face the monster.

"You got it mom…"

* * *

Kibou lowered his head in warning and growled at the monster. He looked at her body and noticed something strange. She looked different, not just from the injuries, her mane was streaked with grey and the color in her body was fading. Kibou frowned and then realized, the more magic she used the weaker she became. He grinned, new plan in hand he rose into the sky and dove at her.

She growled and shot an energy blast at him, he easily dodged it twirling in the sky laughing.

_Think of dad...how would he handle this?_

"Is that all you have to offer? My baby sister is more of a challenge and she doesn't have any magic!" He laughed and Morgana stiffened in anger. She growled and her hooves began to glow, she raised them and a large piece of the earth was pulled up. She threw it at him and he lazily snapped his fingers. The rock turned into a large group of butterflies, Kibou covered a yawn and smirked at Morgana as he floated on his back.

"This is getting boring Morgana...it doesn't matter how much magic you absorb...if you can't control it." He straightened and was happy to see her panting.

_Careful Kibou...she's still dangerous..._

Morgana looked around frantically and then smirked. She waved a glowing hoof and two small ponies appeared in front of her. The twins! They screamed as she wrapped her tail around them. Kibou dove at her and she squeezed harder shouting,

"Move any closer and I crush them! Even you're magic isn't faster than the muscles in my tail!"

Kibou stopped his dive and growled again in frustration. He should have realized when desperate she would turn on the other ponies. She grinned when he stopped attacking, she looked down at the shivering ponies. She reached out and stroked Gold's mane making her scream in fear.

"Such silly things...love, compassion...it's nothing but a weakness...wouldn't you agree Discord?" She purred as she grinned over at the older draconequus, who only snarled in response. She laughed and swung her tail and the twins around with her, facing Kibou completely as he landed on the ground.

"I'm growing tired of this cat and mouse game you've decided to play...I know all those tricks. You're father tried the same thing...except he was better at it. I think it's his age." She chuckled and Kibou growled again, keeping his eyes on the twins. Desperately trying to find a way to free them. Morgana brought his attention back to her,

"Now...here's my deal I offer. I will leave and never return to Equestria under one condition…"

She looked between Discord and Kibou,

"The two of you give me all of your magic…"

Kibou growled and his fur stood up,

"You're even more insane than I thought if you think I would fall for that...what's to stop you from destroying everything once me and my father are gone?"

She smiled at him and gave a mock bow,

"I give you my word...I will not drain your life forces, just the magic within you...but if you don't think the deals good enough…" The twins cried out as the tail holding them flexed again. Kibou shouted and Morgana stopped squeezing.

"Well?"

Kibou lowered his head and groaned, there was no choice. He raised his head and glared at her,

"Okay, I will give you my magic in exchange for Equestria's safety...but...you will leave my father alone...I'm not stupid either Morgana. I know that my father's chaos magic is what fuels his immortality...you take that away and he will die."

She smiled and slowly clapped her hooves in mock applause. She grinned and indicated for him to step closer.

"Very well, come closer then and we shall end this."

Kibou lowered his head and took only one step when Morgana screamed in pain again. Kibou's head shot up and he saw Discord on the witch's back, his jaws latched onto her shoulder. Morgana released the twins and focused all her attention on shaking the chimera off her.

Kibou flew over and scooped the twins into his arms, taking them away from the creature. He set them down by his aunts and shouted,

"How did he get over there so fast?"

"He must have summoned what was left of his magic! He just teleported before any of us could stop him...KIBOU!" His Aunt Twilight shouted pointing behind them. They all turned to see Morgana wrap her tail around Discord's waist and hurled him against a building. Discord didn't rise after, his body just lay crumpled on the ground.

* * *

Kibou was at his side instantly, the first thing he noticed was that his father's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Kibou's heart stopped and he nudged his father's snout whispering,

"Dad...dad get up...you have to get up...please...please...dad-daddy…"

The tears fell from his eyes as he fell to the ground beside his father.

_No it...it couldn't be true…_

"Discord…" His mother was the next to reach them and she also fell to the ground next to her husband. Her face pressed against his, she was sobbing and whispering to him.

"Please...no...no...it can't be...Discord open your eyes...you have to open your eyes for me...let me know you're okay...get up...get up...Twilight why isn't he getting back up!" She turned and shouted at the alicorn who was also crying. Every mare was now there crying as they stared at the still form of their enemy turned friend. Kibou even saw the twins huddled together crying behind his aunts.

His Aunt Pinkie pushed through the others and fell across Discord's back.

"That's enough you big meanie! T-t-this i-isn't a f-f-funny joke a-any-more Dis-Dis…" She broke down and buried her muzzle against his fur. His other aunts moved in and curled their bodies around Discord, even Rainbow Dash, who was crying harder than any of them had ever seen. She whispered,

"You...s-s-stupid...i-idiot...I told you…"

Kibou leaned down and gently nuzzled his father's cheek...a soft laughter made his ear twitch.

"Ahhh I don't know if I should break up this _adorable _moment...I'll let it continue for just a minute longer…"

The final thread holding him back snapped. Kibou slowly rose to his feet and turned to face the monster behind him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and there was even smoke billowing out of his nostrils. His fur stood up and his mane began to glow brightly once more. His aunts looked up when they noticed the glow washing over them, Kibou had an aura encasing his entire body.

Morgana noticed this too and actually looked intimidated by the beast facing her. Kibou growled deep in his chest and the ground mimicked the sound. He stepped towards her and hissed,

"You...you…" He continued to advance on her and as he did the ground began to shake. Bits of the earth rising into the air around Morgana. She growled and tried to use her magic, but panicked when she realized something was preventing her from using it. She looked at the chimera advancing still. She smirked and instead tried to absorb the magic she felt in the air. The minute she tried to it burnt her, she cried out in pain. She looked up frightened, this had never happened before! How strong did a magic have to be, before even her body rejected it?

The aura around him was growing in intensity and his eyes were glowing white. He looked like a god and the sight made Morgana shrink back. She had never felt such power, it was too much even for her to absorb and she knew there was no way she could defend against it. For the first time in her life she was truly afraid…

"You...I am going to make you pay for what you've done witch!" He growled at her and she cried out feeling her body tremble in pain. He wasn't casting spells, yet he was somehow inflicting pain. He only had to direct his attention on her and her body would begin to twist on the inside. She threw herself at his feet shaking.

"P-please...d-don't I'm...I'm…" She began to beg and to her ultimate shame there were tears running down her cheeks.

"You're what? Sorry? You think I want an apology? _**I WANT MY FATHER BACK!**_" He shouted and a louder rumble shook the earth. She cringed and curled her tail around herself. She knew she was going to die today...she closed her eyes and cried as the fear encased her.

* * *

Kibou watched the monster at his feet and sent his magic to absorb the chaos back out of her. She cried as the magic was ripped away from her, he took everything she had left of his father's stolen magic and it fueled his own.

Then he glared down at her and when she saw his glowing body towering over her she curled her tail further around herself and began to sob. She looked so pathetic and Kibou stopped the magic he had been about to send at her. He pulled it back and watched as she lay there weak and helpless. No longer trying to fight him back...she had admitted defeat.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were once again his normal teal ones. As much as he wanted to hurt her, to make her pay for the suffering she had caused his family...he couldn't. He wasn't a monster...he wouldn't become one. It wouldn't be what his father would have wanted.

He sighed and the glow around him also faded. Morgana stopped sobbing and stared up at him in wonder. She looked shocked that he hadn't finished her off. He stared at her and whispered,

"Why…"

She flinched at the question and stared up at him, tears still falling from her eyes. She looked confused and he took a deep breath to ask again.

"Why did you hunt my father down...what did you hope to gain?"

She frowned at him and then curled herself further and growled,

"Why can't you just kill me? It's what your father would have done by now...don't you want to be just like _**daddy**_?" She sneered and Kibou frowned, he heard her tone, she was trying to hide something. There was that hint of hurt behind it...and he didn't know why, but he began to pity her.

"Why are you so set on becoming immortal?" He asked and she turned and glared at him and began to cry harder. She turned to look at his family and started to shake…Kibou waited patiently and finally she whispered,

"Do you know what it's like to be nothing but a disappointment to your father?"

Kibou flinched and stared at her in shock...then the pieces began to fall into place. Her powers, what she could do, it had always seemed familiar. He looked at the defeated mon…mare laying beneath him and understanding dawned. She wasn't a monster...she was a hurt child trying to please her father...

"Tirek...he's...he's your father."

She flinched and it was all the answer he needed. So Tirek was the reason she strives to gain such power. She wanted to be immortal like her father and to be able to hold the magic within her body. Not having either must have disappointed Tirek and he had most likely shunned his daughter. She had been chasing Discord because she believed he was her key to finally getting acceptance from her father.

Kibou shook his head in pity and frowned at Morgan. He wanted to hate her for what she had done, but hate wasn't natural to him. He couldn't hold onto it even in this case, as much as he wanted to hurt her as she had hurt him...that wouldn't bring his father back. He snapped his fingers and a rope wrapped around her body, reinforced by his magic so she couldn't break through.

"I'll leave your fate up to the princesses..."

She stared at him in wonder, not understanding why he wasn't killing her. He saw the questions she wanted to ask and he sighed.

"As much as I want to...I can't be the one to kill you. It's not what my father would have wanted, he didn't want me to ever forget who I truly am. He once told me that together we would finally bury the Lord of Chaos. He wanted nothing more than to finally be rid of that monster that loomed over him. He believed it defined who he is and he didn't want it to do the same to me...

"I won't kill you and prove to ponies that they were right about me or my father. I want to give my father what he always wanted...he sacrificed his life for Equestria. That's what I want ponies to remember him for, I plan to bury the Lord of Chaos today. My father will be remembered as the hero he is...was..." He whispered the last word and the tears returned as he looked at his family.

He snapped his fingers again and the two princesses appeared next to him. Princess Celestia looked at Morgana then her gaze fell on the group of saddened mares. Celestia's eyes widened when she saw Discord laying there. Even though there were tears in her eyes she had to do her duty first.

"What is it Kibou?" She asked in a quiet tone. He lowered his head and whispered,

"Morgana is defeated...I'm leaving it up to you princess her fate. Now...now if you could excuse me..." He looked back at his family and his heart broke all over again. Princess Celestia was about to say something when Luna's hoof on her shoulder stopped her. She looked down and her younger sister and nodded. Without another word Princess Celestia teleported to Canterlot with Luna and Morgana.

Kibou walked back over to his father. Each step hurt, as if going back meant truly accepting that he was gone. When he reached the group, his aunts moved away leaving him and his mother alone with Discord. He laid down next to his mother and wrapped his tail around her as he rested his head against his father's neck.

"We did it dad...we finally buried the Lord of Chaos...you're free of the monster..." Kibou whispered and broke down in to uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

**Oh what's this? A cliffhanger oh no! *ducks behind desk from flying objects* Sorry guys, but it's just the way it has to go! Hope you liked it, I hope you liked the story I gave Morgana...you will find out what happens in the next chapter I promise. The next chapter is the final one before the epilogue...sad to see it end, especially the way I'm going with it….so I'm gonna stay behind this desk...**


	12. Chapter 11

***Still behind desk…* Since several people are throwing things…*Catches cupcake...licks frosting...yum* I will just say this is the finale all that's left is the epilogue. Please read, enjoy and leave a review. Oh and as usual I have a song to mark it off, its 'Saying Goodbye' by Joaftheloaf, I STRONGLY suggest you play it in the back when it comes up...actually this will be the only time I say you HAVE to...trust me it makes the moment much more powerful...you know how hard it is to write when what your imagining makes you cry?  
**

**Anyways please show Joaftheloaf support as well he's an amazing musician and singer...really though...PLAY IT! **

**Okay so on to the chapter...by the way daughterofloki who knew you could hurl a tv so hard...**

* * *

The saddened group had moved to Twilight's castle. Rarity and Twilight used their magic to float Discord with them. Everypony was silent and Kibou was carrying his mother and sister on his back. Kibou had used his magic to bring Flitterbee to them, nothing had been harder on him than watching that filly cry over her fallen father.

She hadn't wanted to accept it, she had shouted and cried at all of them that they were lying...that any minute he would wake up and say gotcha like he always does. It had broken every heart to pull her away from Discord so they could move his body. Now she was laying quietly in his back, she hadn't said a word since they started walking, but Kibou could feel her tears falling into his fur.

Now they were gathered in the throne room of the castle and Kibou once again used his magic to create a pillar, layered with silks for them to lay his father on. His Aunt Rarity used her magic to bring several bouquets of roses to lay around the pillar.

Everypony lowered their heads and began to cry. Kibou was wrapped around his mother and sister. He felt a soft hoof touch his shoulder and he turned to see Storm sitting beside him. He looked away unable to return her sad smile, nothing in this world could bring him joy now…

His Aunt Twilight was the first to approach Discord and to say some words to him.

"Discord...first our enemy, then our reluctant ally, finally our...family...you may have gotten on my nerves most of the time, but deep down I knew that was your way of showing affection...Equestria will remember what you've done old friend...not just the bad, but all the good I promise you…I'll make them see it..." She started to break down and Flash came over wrapping his wing over her. She moved away and Applejack and Spike moved in. Applejack took off her hat and wiped away some of her tears. Spike's arm was wrapped around her.

"Ya always were the stubbornest stallion I've ever met...I just never thought you'd go and...oh Discord…" Applejack started crying and buried her face against Spike, he spoke softly.

"Goodbye friend...even though we weren't all that close for the longest time, there's no doubt that you were a true friend to all of us." They moved off both crying and heads hanging.

Pinkie Pie walked up and placed a glass of chocolate milk next to the old draconequus. She ran her hoof along his fur and whispered,

"This isn't goodbye friend...this is just so long for now...soon we'll be making it rain chocolate all over...together…" She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek then returned to her husband's side. Cheese nuzzled his wife and whispered,

"I don't think I've ever been prouder of you honey…"

Rarity walked up to Discord and she used her magic to bring forward a beautiful cape, it was meant to be his Hearths Warming present. She laid it across his body and then smoothed it down with her hoof. She said in a very broken voice,

"There...n-n-now y-you can l-l-ook fabul-ous while you prank a-all those po-nies in heaven...Goodbye Dis-Discord, we're g-going to miss you so much...although I...I never showed it...you always made me laugh with your silly ways...I love you my dear friend…"

She covered her mouth and turned away quickly running into Fancy's arms, he stroked her hair as she cried. Of all the friends, none looked as broken as Rainbow. She slowly walked up to Discord and for the longest time she just stood there, silently crying. Finally she rasped,

"You really are an idiot...why did you have to go and do that huh? Always have to be the one to show off…" She stopped and then to everypony's surprise she reached up to stroke his cheek gently. She sobbed and laid her head on the pillar and whispered,

"I love you too Discord...I never really thought you were a monster...I wish...I wish I had...now I'll never be able to tell you…" She continued to sob and the sounds rocked through the room into all the hearts sharing in the sorrow. Soarin walked over to her and led her away his arms wrapped around her.

Now it was time for the hardest goodbye any of them would ever have to watch. The little yellow pegasus walked up to her lost love and all could feel the heartbreak inside the pony. Fluttershy walked over and stared down at her beautiful husband. She reached out and stroked his mane and bit her lip. Then she took a deep breath and all of them froze in wonder as she began to sing softly to her husband...

_I remember the times when we'd spend our_

_days laughing all of our little troubles away_

_Saving the world seemed like a task we'd do everyday_

_and all the time._

_Here I stand at the end of what we call life, and in time_

_I'll find my way to have my turn among the stars, and come home_

_To live in a world where the earth is still, kept in peace_

_and live with harmony_

_Facing the facts, I have come to realize, I am all alone_

_so I guess it's time to say goodbye, it's time to say goodbye._

She stopped and started crying harder. Kibou moved forward and sat next to her wrapping his tail around her. Fluttershy laid her head against her son's body and he rested his snout in her mane as he softly sang to his father...

_The words on the page from the things we things we learned,_

_and the lessons taught will never leave my heart._

_The memories we've made, and the lessons shared,_

_time and time again, will continue on_

_Here I stand at the end of what we call life, and in time_

_I'll find my way to have my turn among the stars, and come home_

_To live in a world where the earth is still, kept in peace_

_and live with harmony_

_Facing the facts, I've come to realize, I am all alone_

_so I guess it's time to say goodbye, it's time to say goodbye._

Fluttershy began to sing along with her son as they said goodbyes to the other half of their hearts. Neither noticed the soft glows encasing their bodies...or that the glow was spreading across Discord's body...

_And through these times_

_I know I must be strong, and carry on, without you_

_To live in a world where the earth is still, kept in peace_

_and live with harmony_

_Facing the facts, I've come to realize, I am all alone_

_Now I know that I must say goodbye, it's time to say goodbye._

* * *

Fluttershy buried her face in her son's fur and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Flitterbee walked over and wiggled herself between the two and the family embraced each other. Only one pony in the room had noticed the glowing while the two joined together in song. Storm watched amazed as the aura slowly seeped into Discord's body and she held her breath praying for what it meant.

"When chaos and kindness come together and work as one…" She whispered.

* * *

Fluttershy clung to her babies. How was she going to be strong for them? Right now it was Kibou that was holding her up and giving her the strength...but she would have to pick up and be their mother. It just hurt too much to know she would have to do this now without her love, her laughter, and her heart. She had lost all those when she had seen him laying there motionless. When she had laid her ear against him and didn't hear a heartbeat the world had stopped and a part of her had died.

Discord was the joy in her world...how...how was she…She pulled out of her son's embrace and moved closer to her husband. She rested her head against his chest and cried softly against the soft silk covering him. She whimpered and whispered to him,

"Discord...we promised to spend eternity together...now what am I going to do?" She brought her hooves up to her face and her whole body began to shake. She felt gentle claws stroke her mane and she knew it was Kibou trying to give her comfort.

She couldn't move though, she didn't want to leave his side. She heard the softest rasp and it made her breath freeze,

"We keep that promise…"

Her head shot up and her eyes met beautiful red ones, and that grin she loved so much.

"DISCORD!" She shouted and threw herself into her husband's arms kissing him and crying harder, but this time it was pure joy radiating. She didn't care how it had happened all she cared was that he was still here with her. She felt a heavy weight on her back and realized it was Kibou and Flitterbee also throwing themselves onto Discord.

He winced slightly, but chuckled and hugged his family. The kids moved away as Discord slowly rose from the pillar he was on. He swung his legs over and looked at all the shocked faces staring at him. He smiled at his friends and held his wife against him as he chuckled.

"Sorry guys...you aren't going to get rid of me that…"

He was knocked backwards, off the other side of the pillar as the other five mares tackled him. All were shouting, laughing and giving him kisses on his cheeks. Discord laughed and hugged his friends.

"I'm so happy that you are all okay...my family…I love all of you so much..." He whispered and they laughed as they hugged him tighter. He winced and moved away from them,

"Easy though girls...I'm still in pretty bad shape...it'll take awhile for my magic to regenerate itself."

Twilight smiled up at him and said,

"So it **_will_ **come back?"

"Yes, my magic will come back...so long as I'm alive my chaos will stay with me...disappointed?" He grinned at her and all the mares shouted no while laughing. He smiled at all the mares then turned to his son.

He slowly rose to all fours, still not able to hold himself up on two. He got some help from Rainbow and before he moved off he gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear,

"You never had to say anything...I knew…"

She stared after him open mouthed as he walked to his son. He smiled down at Kibou who was crying, but smiling. Discord wrapped his neck around his son and nuzzled his mane as Kibou nuzzled his father's chest.

"I'm so proud of you little hope...you did it. You saved Equestria…"

Kibou shook his head and pulled back smiling up at his father.

"We did...we saved Equestria together. You're a hero today dad...just as you've always been **_my_ **hero."

* * *

The group helped Discord walk out of the castle. He wasn't strong enough to teleport and he wanted to move around, saying it would help him regain his magic faster.

"What I don't get...not that I really care but...how did this happen?" Twilight said as she looked back at Discord who had Kibou on his left and Fluttershy on his right.

"Don't ask me… I just remember floating...at least that's what it felt like and then...Then I heard all your voices saying goodbye...I heard singing, I couldn't understand everything but this warm glow surrounded me...next thing I knew I was slowly opening my eyes and I heard an angel's voice." He smiled down at his wife and she returned his smile. Twilight was staring amazed. Discord had just described what it felt like to be in the world between life and death and yet he said it will such a calm tone. It was amazing, it didn't make sense to be so calm about something so massive...but then again look at who she was talking to. She giggled and continued walking, just thanking whatever had brought Discord back to them.

"I know what happened…" Storm whispered from Kibou's other side. He looked down at her and asked her what. She looked between him and Fluttershy then smiled and looked to her mom who was also staring back at her.

"You were right mom…"

"Me? About what exactly?" Rainbow asked raising an eyebrow. The group stopped walking as all of them waited to hear what Storm had to say. She turned to her Aunt Fluttershy and Uncle Discord and pointed at the pair.

"Chaos and kindness...two opposite elements and yet neither can live without the other. When the two come together and work as one something powerful and beautiful is created…Love...Love brought Uncle Discord back. It was the love of his family and all of us that made him come back to us...love is what save Uncle Discord today."

No one said anything, until Discord chuckled and nuzzled his wife and whispered,

"She's probably right my dear...and that means I owe you my life...of course it already belongs to you along with my heart, so I don't know what else I can give you in payment."

She glared at him and it made him laugh harder. She growled and the sound made his fur stand up again. She snorted and turned her head away saying,

"How about you stop being so stubborn and don't put yourself in such dangerous situations again…"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss. She melted against him and he pulled back chuckling again.

"No promises my love...after all you knew what you were getting into when you married me."

She smiled and laughed, the others joining in. Strange to think not an hour ago the same group had been downcast and heart broken. It just proved that Discord was their joy in the world, without him there was no laughter.

The group continued on their walk and by the time they reached the doors to the outside Discord could lift himself up to walk continued to walk on all fours though, just happy that he could lift himself up. He was recovering fast and it made all his friends smile wider. As the doors opened and they walked outside they were met with the strangest thing. A loud applause from the residents of Ponyville. Everypony was cheering and what amazed Discord more was that it was directed at him.

He frowned at the ponies and thought maybe this was some mistake. Until a pair of earth ponies, twins...he recognized them as the two Morgana had grabbed, walked up to him. They stopped when they were in front of the steps and looked up at him, both smiling. The gold one spoke first,

"Thank you Discord...you saved our lives. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for us…"

The silver one said next,

"Even though you know about all those awful things we said about you...you still attacked the monster holding us...we're sorry for what we said…we were wrong."

Then together they smiled up at him and shouted,

"You're no monster...YOU'RE A HERO!"

There was an answering cheer from the rest of the ponies and Discord stared out at all the smiling faces and felt tears form in his eyes. Could it be true? Could it finally be over…

"You have done a brave thing today Discord…"

They turned to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence walking towards them, all ponies bowed in respect as they passed. Celestia smiled at Discord and pulled him into a hug, catching him completely by surprise. She whispered so only he could hear,

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're okay dear friend…" She pulled away and he was shocked even further when Luna hugged him. She also whispered in his ear that she was overjoyed that he was not dead.

He stared at them dumbfounded and then looked out over the ponies again and swallowed. He felt a gentle hoof touch his paw and he looked down to see his beautiful wife smiling at him. He couldn't help but return the smile, then Celestia got everypony's attention again as she spoke to the crowd.

"Today we have seen a great display of heroism by our dear friend Discord…"

He blushed at her words and his friends grinned at him. Celestia continued,

"Yes he was willing to face Morgana, a creature with the power to steal his magic and his life, all alone. In order to protect those that lived in Equestria, Discord fought her on his own, unwilling to risk another life. His bravery will not be forgotten, and neither will his son's…" She turned to face Kibou and he jumped at the sudden mention of his name, now it was his turn to blush. His father grinned down at him and winked.

"Yes...these two have saved Equestria and all its inhabitants...using the very magic that many of us have been taught to fear. Without their chaos magic Morgana would have been successful in stealing all the magic in this land and taken the lives of countless ponies. They have proven once and for all that their magic is as pure as their hearts…" She smiled at Discord and he felt tears fall from his eyes as the crowd cheered in agreement. He never thought he'd feel so...so...accepted.

"To celebrate this valiant act of bravery, we have brought this...a gift to the chaos family that saved Equestria, it will sit in the Canterlot gardens for all to see and remember."

Luna used her magic to lift cloth off a statue that had been brought in by several guards while Celestia had been talking. The cloth fell away to reveal Discord and Kibou twisted around each other, under them was a crumpled Morgana. The two of them were holding up an orb that amazingly shifted between different colors.

The writing on the stone read '_Chaos rises up to protect Equestria'_

The crowd again broke into applause and began chanting Discord's and Kibou's names. Both stood there a bit embarrassed at all the attention. Especially poor Discord, he kept looking around for an escape. Twilight was the one to rescue him, she stepped forward and thanked the princesses.

"However Discord is still very weak from the fighting and...he needs to be taken home so that he may rest."

"Of course...thank you again Discord. I meant it when I said that we will never forget what you've done...be proud of yourself old friend…" Celestia smiled at them as they led Discord away towards his home. He sighed in relief when they were further away from the crowd then winced in pain at a job in his side.

"What gives...normally you're all over praise...especially when it's directed at you." Rainbow asked as she flew next to Discord. He frowned and looked back at the disappearing crowd.

"It's just...I don't know...I've been hated for so long...I guess I never…"

He stopped and turned back to walking with his head down. Fluttershy looked up at her husband worried and whispered,

"Honey...are you saying even after all this...all that you've done. You still don't believe you deserve to be called a hero?"

He didn't respond, just continued to walk and it was Kibou that stepped into his path. He looked up to see his son glaring at him. Kibou snorted and said,

"Dad...you sacrificed yourself to save all of us. You were willing to die in order to protect us and although that was stupid...it was also the most noble of acts possible. You are a **_hero_ **today, nothing can take this away from you because you earned it through your selflessness. Dad...why can't you see the good in you that we all see...you are no longer a monster. I meant what I said...we did it together. Just like you wanted all those years ago."

He smiled and walked closer to his father and rested his head against his chest as Discord wrapped his neck around him.

"We beat him together dad...we've finally stopped the Lord of Chaos...he can't haunt you anymore...he's gone for good…"

Discord felt tears fill his eyes as he nuzzled his son's mane. He looked over, meeting the eyes of all his friends, his beautiful smiling daughter, and finally his loving wife.

He smiled and the heavens above.

_The Lord of Chaos was finally dead…_

"You know what...I think you may be right son…"

"Of course I am...I'm _**your **_son aren't I?"

Discord laughed harder and wrapped his arms around his son as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Indeed...you are most definitely mine...I love you little hope…"

"I love you too...daddy…"

**The End**

* * *

**Discord: Oh you should have seen the looks on your faces! Priceless!**

***Leaning back in chair eating cupcake…* Really you think I would kill my favorite character? Well technically I did, but I wouldn't leave him dead...I hope you enjoyed the story all that's left now is the epilogue. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!**


	13. Epilogue

**Okay here we are everyone! This is the epilogue to Mending Souls and so marks the end of my 'Mending Series' I'm both happy and sad to see it end. I want to thank everyone for all the support and love you have shown these stories. I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been so tired after work that I've had no energy to get back to this until now. **

**Please enjoy and I hope that you always continue to show your support for Fluttercord!**

* * *

Discord was curled on the couch and Fluttershy was snuggled against his side. He smiled down at her and used his tail to pull the cape further over her. He was wearing the cape Rarity had given him to help keep himself warm. Although he didn't need it, his wife insisted he wear it as the night turned cold.

She had turned into a small drill sergeant this last week, wanting him to rest as much as possible. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was completely recovered from the whole ordeal...four days ago. His magic was back to full strength and so was his physical form. She seemed to be enjoying taking care of him, so he decided to put up with it...for now.

Besides he liked having her by his side every minute of the day. He sighed when he thought of how close they had come to being separated. He vowed to never let that happen again. He even replaced the immortality spell on her, since the old one had faded when he had...

"Hmm...Discord…" She whispered and he leaned his head down and nuzzled her ear whispering back,

"Yes my love?"

"I can feel you thinking…what's wrong…" She giggled and he chuckled in response. He looked at the fire and smiled sadly.

"I'm just happy it's all over my love...Morgana is gone...although I can't say I completely agree with sun butt's decision…" He frowned. Morgana had been banished back to the wastelands. She now had a magical tracer on her that Kibou could track to make sure she remained outside of Equestria. Although, Discord had to admit...since she wasn't an immortal it **_would_ **be overly cruel to leave her to die in a place like Tartarus.

"Is that all honey?" Fluttershy asked, lifting her head to stare at him. He wanted to tell her yes, but knew that would be pointless.

"No...I just...It's still weird…" He didn't have to say what was weird. She smiled and nuzzled his neck and he felt his heart warm at the affectionate touch. It didn't matter how many times he felt her rub against him, it would always have the same pleasant feeling.

"Oh Discord...I know it's going to take some time to realize that it's true. There's no longer any need to worry about the future. I wish I could help you see that. No pony will see you as what you were. Only what you are…"

He chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the nose. He ran his claws through her mane and down her back, causing her to shiver slightly. When he watched her eyes flutter, his grin widened and his fur stood up. She had denied him this last week, but tonight would be different. He purred and placed his snout against her neck.

"Oh...and what am I my dear?"

She blushed when she noticed the sparks in his eyes. She frowned slightly at him and turned her face away to stare at the fire. He continued to nuzzled her neck, determined to win this battle of wills. He gently nipped her soft skin and she jumped, but when she would have moved away, he wrapped his tail around her.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer darling wife of mine?" He purred, grinning against her neck. She shivered again and he could feel her weakening. He knew he had to use all of his tricks tonight.

"Well...um...I...I...What I meant is that...Oh! Discord don't do that! I can't focus when you…" She whimpered and he grinned wickedly at her and gently ran his tongue along the back of her ear again. She shivered and turned frowning at him, but he was happy to see the answering fire in her eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently as he ran his claw under her chin, tilting her head up. She glared at him and it only made him chuckle as he lowered his head. She didn't turn away and accepted the kiss. He growled and held her face as he deepened the kiss, he was waiting for her to tell him to stop as she had each night before. Prepared on how to combat her arguments in order to get his way...

She surprised him though, when an answering growl escaped her throat. The sound froze him for an instant, then his blood began to boil and his entire body became alert. He snapped his fingers and they were in their bedroom laying in their bed.

She smiled up at him and giggled.

"I take it you're feeling better my love? No more worries about the future?"

He growled at her and buried his snout against her neck, taking deep breaths of her scent. He closed his eyes and smiled, then he purred against her neck.

"Right now my love...all I'm thinking about is being with you. You've been rather cruel to me this last week darling." He pulled back and playfully growled at her and she laughed.

"It was necessary for your recovery husband...you needed the rest in order to get your strength back."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and ran a claw over her cheek, making her eyes close and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Darling...I'm more than able to be with you...no matter what's happened to me."

She opened her eyes and grinned at him. She gave him a soft kiss and then whispered,

"Well now you have my approval...Just...What about the kids? Are you sure they're…" He placed his claw over her lips and shook his head. He smiled at her,

"I put Flitter to bed an hour ago. Not an easy task either. She is back to her usual frantic and energetic self...I don't know if it's a good thing or not that she gets her energy from me? Things would be easier if she was more calm like you." He chuckled knowing that he was lying. Deep down it made his heart swell to see his little girl take after him in any way. She was going to be the tiny terror of Ponyville and it made him smile.

"And Kibou?" Fluttershy asked and he shrugged, returning to her neck to place soft kisses along it. He whispered,

"He's on the roof…"

"HE'S WHAT!" Fluttershy yelled and almost kicked him off the bed. He rolled over and wrapped his tail around her waist when she would have jumped off. He laughed and brought her back to him. He pinned her beneath him and laughed at her struggles.

"Love...darling...why are you...Flutters...baby please…" He continued to laugh as she kicked against him. He shook his head and smiled down at his beautiful wife. He loved her so much, even when she was being difficult. He wouldn't change a single hair on her.

"Why is he on the roof?" She asked, when she had finally stopped struggling. He chuckled again and leaned down to nuzzle her ear. He smiled when he remembered seeing his son and a certain blue pegasus walking towards the staircase leading to the roof before the others had left. He grinned and nipped his wife's delicate lobe.

"He has his reasons...now no more distractions love..."

* * *

*Two hours later, still on the roof*

Kibou stared up at the stars and smiled. Princess Luna always made such beautiful nights and tonight was perfect for what he needed. He looked down at the mare curled against his side. He had brought Storm up here with the intent of telling her everything. She knew he loved her, but he wanted her to understand just how much. So now they were laying on the roof, snuggled together having watched the sun set, they were watching the stars come out.

She looked up at him and smiled, her green eyes sparkling in the starlight. He grinned and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. She sighed and returned his kiss, every time they were together his heart exploded. He pulled back and ran his paw along her mane, he sighed and cupped her face. Now was the time…

"Storm…" He purred and she blushed slightly at the sound.

"Y-yes…" She whispered and nervously reached up and stroked the necklace he had given her. He smiled when he saw it, happy that she always wore it.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk since...since the last time. So I wanted to finish that conversation…"

She nodded and swallowed slightly, but she was smiling up at him and he could swear her eyes were sparkling brighter.

"I love you Storm...I will always love you and only you. From this day on I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe. Storm you are the most important thing in my life. My heart belongs to you, I am yours to command my love. I know we're still young, but I know what I want in my life. I've known for so long and it's why..."

He reached up and stroked the necklace and smiled at her.

"This necklace...it's my way of telling you...that I never want to leave your side. I want to be with you forever. Storm, you're the only mare for me and I will never love anyone the way I love you. Some day...I want to be able to ask you one little question...and I hope is that you say yes…" He leaned over and nuzzled her ear. He noticed that her breathing had become shallow and there were tears in her eyes. He smiled and whispered,

"One day Storm Cloud...I plan on making you my wife…"

She gasped and leaned back to stare up at him. He smiled lovingly at her, his beautiful Storm. She was his heart, his joy, his laughter, his love. He could never be as happy as he was with her. She threw her arms around his neck and cried against him shoulder. He stroked her mane nuzzling her mane and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Oh Kibou...I...I love you too...I never want to be with anyone but you. You are my other half. I promise, whenever you ask me to be your wife...my answer will be a most definite YES!" She shouted laughing. He laughed along with her and pulled back to kiss her again. He held her close and kissed her deeply, pouring all the love he felt for her into that single kiss.

He snapped his fingers and pulled back. She smiled and turned suddenly when there was an explosion behind her. Her eyes widened as fireworks filled the sky, they formed two shapes. One was her and the other was Kibou. She smiled at him and sat at his side as his magical show continued.

He grinned and got an idea...although it was cheesy and like he had said earlier...they **_were_ **really young. However he wanted to pledge himself to her now. He snapped his fingers again and she couldn't hear because of the fireworks shaped as their parents. He held the velvet box in his claw and gently moved away from her. She didn't notice, too focused on the show.

He took a deep breath and as his father had taught him, he stood up on two feet. Then he turned to the fireworks and pointed at the sky. Suddenly a giant rainbow of colors exploded in the sky and the words appeared out of the colors,

'HOW ABOUT NOW? TURN AROUND STORM...'

She frowned and looked behind her, she gasped when she saw Kibou standing behind her. He had made a tux appear on his body and he was smiling down at her. Then he slowly knelt to one knee and held out the small box for her to see. He opened it and she was crying as she stared at the ring inside. It was like her necklace, the gem would shift between colors, a dance of rainbows.

She looked back up at Kibou and smiled. He whispered, his throat suddenly tight,

"Storm Cloud...even though we are still kids, that doesn't mean we can't make the promise now. I want to ask you, so you know that my mind will never change. I love you and want you to be mine...Storm...my beautiful, strong Storm...will you marry me?"

She laughed and tackled him shouting,

"Yes! Absolutely YES! Oh Kibou, it doesn't matter if it's now or in ten years! I will marry you whenever you want to!"

He laughed and hugged her tightly against him. He used his magic to make the ring hang from the necklace around her neck. He held her head in his hands and stroked her cheeks.

"I love you my dearest Storm Cloud…"

"I love you more my sweet Kibou Chaos…"

They held each other tightly and shared another deep kiss. More fireworks exploded behind them forming the letters,

'K+S 4EVER'

Kibou looked at them curiously...he hadn't set those ones off. Before he could question them though Storm pulled him back to her and he purred as her soft lips met his.

* * *

The two friends were sitting on a cloud above the castle smiling down at their children. Even though the two had started out hating each other, they had slowly grown more fond of the other. After everything that had happened, neither could deny that they were true friends. Now it seemed that their children had found each other and, unlike their parents, had no doubts about their feelings for the other.

"See I told you she was still up there." Discord whispered as he smiled down at the little love birds. He was so proud of his little hope. He had watched the whole thing and had to wipe away some tears from his eyes. He glanced over and noticed Rainbow do the same, she nodded and smiled over at him.

"Yeah...I knew it was only a matter of time...I'm just glad the two of them will be happy together as you and Fluttershy are." She whispered back, then she grinned and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Guess this means we'll be family after huh?" She chuckled and Discord frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Rainbow looked at him as if he were completely dense.

"Well you saw what just happened...you were up here when I showed up, so I know you saw more than me…why were you up here anyways?"

He chuckled and looked at the kids who were now laying down snuggling together for the night. He smiled when he thought of his own beautiful, sleeping wife.

"Fluttershy asked me to check on him before she fell asleep and I got distracted by everything…"

Rainbow nodded and then frowned at him again, getting back to the matter before.

"Okay...so what don't you understand about us becoming family once those two are married then? I mean I knew you were an idiot, but really Discord, even you should know our families will be one after this?"

Discord looked at her and a smile spread across his face as he wrapped his tail around Rainbow giving her a slight hug before standing up. He looked down at their children and sighed, then grinned at Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash...I wasn't confused about that...I meant about you saying we would _**become **_family...it wouldn't matter either way...you've always been my family my dear." He took off into the sky leaving Rainbow gaping at him.

Discord teleported back into his bedroom and curled around his sweet wife. She snuggled back against him and he kissed her head. She yawned and whispered,

"So is Kibou okay? You were gone for so long…"

Discord grinned and stared out the window. He nuzzled his snout into her hair and whispered,

"Yeah...little hope is okay...and he will continue to be from this day on...he's found the most important thing there is in Equestria…"

Fluttershy rolled over and frowned at him, he stroked her cheek and answered her unspoken question.

"He's found a beautiful mare to love...and who loves him...one who accepts everything about him. Who looks past all the bad and sees the good on the inside. Who makes him want to change for the better, and makes him happier than anything else in this world. One who he can't possible live without...who will be by his side for all eternity. Working through the good and bad to make the other happy. Who he can give his whole heart to...knowing she will keep it safe and cherished…just as he deeply cherishes her." His voice had grown raspy as he had said this and Fluttershy's eyes were filling with tears. She smiled up at him and whispered,

"Are we talking about Kibou...or you?"

He smiled lovingly at her and leaned closer to her, resting his lips against hers, but not fully. He sighed and whispered against her lips.

"A little bit of both...I love you Fluttershy…" He closed the distance and kissed her deeply. Pouring all the love he felt for her into the kiss, so she would know just how important she was to him. So she would know just how cherished she really was and how much he deeply loved her. He held her close and ran his claws through her hair. He pulled back for a second just so he could whisper again,

"I love you Fluttershy...I will never leave you again my heart...I love you so much…" He pulled her to him again. Knowing deep down that just like his little hope..._**he**_ would be okay from this day on...no longer was he The Lord of Chaos...and he never would be again.

_Because I'll have my beautiful Fluttershy to love for all eternity..._

* * *

**The End…**

**That's it everyone I hope you have enjoyed this story! I do plan on writing other stories and one is in development...I love all of you and I really appreciate all the support you have shown me over these three books! I couldn't be happier, knowing I made something that you enjoyed. That's all I want when I write, is for people to enjoy the characters and the love within! Thank you for everything and for sticking through this crazy ride! The next thing I'm working on is an interesting story focusing on Flash Sentry and Twilight my #2 couple in mlp...**

**Discord: So long everypony! Don't worry I'll be in the next one too! You can't have a good story without ME in it!**

***Facepalm* He just can't help it...and neither can I ;) Go Fluttercord 3...anyways this story just has the characters in it, not the show. That's all I can tell you for now and I hope to have the first chapter out this month! Thank you so much again and as mister showboat said "So long everypony!"**


End file.
